Boys Next Door
by AdriansGrl
Summary: "I was sold when Dimitri came walking down the hall," I said seriously...Rose and Liss go looking for a new apartment what they find is much better.  ALL HUMAN
1. Moving in

**So this story would not be as amazing as it is with the lovely Megan Lyn. So theres a big thank you and a pat on the back :)**

**I would also like to thank my beta Confused Yellow Stallion. Your a gem love :)**

**We are both the authors of this story. Which is why its so great. I will only be saying this once and it goes for the whole story. We do not own the VA world.**

**So enough of me going on and on I will let you read the first chapter.. :) I hope you guys enjoy.**

Lissa and I had been looking at apartments all day when I started getting tired. I love the girl to death, hell she's like my sister, but she is so damn picky some times. I've known her all my life - our parents were friends, so naturally we became super close almost joined at the hip. When we came to the last apartment I was over joyed. I told Liss to go ahead and check out everything, I needed a cigarette.

I stood on the sidewalk in a blood red tank top and my favorite black leather jacket a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and some blood red pumps. I know; who the hell wears pumps to go apartment looking? Me, I guess, but in my defense I didn't think it was going to be an all day thing. I finished smoking and put the cigarette out with my shoe. I opened the door and walked in. From what I have seen so far I really liked the apartment. I was walking up the stairs looking at all the pictures on the wall when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." I hissed trying to get my balance back.

I turned around to find a man about the same age as me. He had ice blue eyes and pitch black hair. He was a little too skinny for my taste but all in all he wasn't that bad to look at.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the once-over. He was wearing a tight fitting blue shirt that made his eyes 'pop', dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of black high top Nikes. He smirked and leaned back against the wall, unshamefully letting his eyes wander over my body. It didn't bother me, I was used to this type of thing.

"Christian." He said, holding out a hand. I hesitated for a second before shaking it.

"Rose," was my reply.

"So Rose, what brings you down here today?"

I leaned against the opposite wall, "my friend and I are looking for apartments."

"Found anything you like?" he asked. I took a moment before I answered to check him out again, the whole essence around him read 'cocky bastard'.

"Yeah, the one up on second floor."

"Really? Im right-" he was cut off by a loud squeal that I had become immune to over the years.

"ROSE! you have got to see this apartment! I love it, we are so getting it!" Christian and I both looked over at Lissa as she walked down the hall to us. She stopped next to me and looked at Christian, "who's this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Chri-"

"Christian Ozera," he cut me off, "and you are?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Lissa Dragomir," she held out a dainty hand.

He took a step forward and grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, "beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she let out a little giggle and blushed.

I glanced over and saw someone walk out a door not far from where we were standing, "Hey Christian," a warm accented voice washed over me and I looked back over. My eyes widened and I swear my jaw hit the floor. This guy looked like a freakin' God... in a cowboy duster?

I look back at Christian, "you know him?"

He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Lissa, "yeah he's my roommate."

I pushed myself of the wall and made my way towards the God in human form. I held my hand towards him and gave him my heart stopping man-eater smile, "well hello there," I said looking his body up and down "I'm Rose."

He took my hand doing the same stopping not once, but twice,on my chest and shook it, "Dimitri," He smiled warmly at me. Dimitri, I pondered - I love the way it just leaves your lips.

He let go of my hand and began again his way towards Christian.

"I'm going to go pick up some things for you to make. Tasha is coming over tonight." He said in his wonderful honey-like voice. But who the hell is this Tasha? Girlfriend, maybe?

Christian wasn't paying any attention to him because he was too busy eye fucking Lissa. "Christian!" He almost yelled.

Christian looked over at him with a lazy smile "Hmmm?"

"Tasha's coming over for dinner, did you remember?" he asked.

He nodded and kissed Lissa's hand again before walking away with Dimitri.

Liss came running over to me, "did you just see that?"

I nodded my head dumbly staring at the spot where I had seen Dimitri last.

"Liss I don't care what you say we are getting this one." She laughed.

"I agree with you on that one. Come on come look at the apartment its absolutely amazing."

I sighed as she dragged me the rest of the way up the stairs and to a door. She opened it and I gasped, she was right.

I walked in and it had a spacious living room and a connecting balcony. Lissa walked over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"This is perfect for you so you don't have to walk downstairs to smoke all the time." I smiled as I walked down the hall. It had four doors, two on each side. I opened the first one and it was a bathroom with a stand up shower and a big mirror which I loved. I went to the door across the bathroom and opened it up. It was a bedroom with a walk in closet and a shoe rack. I think I had just died and gone to heaven. There was also a bathroom with a door leading to the other bedroom. I didn't care to find out what the other room looked like, I had already picked mine out. I came bounding out of my room.

"I call this one!" I exclaimed pointing back towards the hall way.

She laughed "I thought so."

I made my way to the other side of the apartment to find the biggest kitchen I have ever seen in my life, you know, like the ones on TV. Yup that big. I looked back at Lissa, "what's with the big kitchen? I sure the hell can't cook and you're just so-so," I said with a grin on my face. She slapped my arm playfully.

"You never complain when I make you donuts," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey now, there is no need to bring them into this, they didn't do anything wrong!" I said laughing.

She sighed, "oh Rose, what am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged my shoulder and smiled innocently at her, "don't know?"

"So what do you think?" she asked, looking around the apartment.

"I was sold when Dimitri came walking down the hall," I said seriously.

She giggled, "oh I know he isn't bad looking." I scoffed.

"Bad looking? Hell Liss, that man is a God."

She grinned at me, "then it's settled. I'm going to call the movers and tell them to meet us here tomorrow. Then the real fun begins."

I groaned, "fun. Yeah, you can call it that." I thought the packing was horrible. I bet the unpacking is just going to be a blast.

"We have to go get the paint colors now and start painting before everything gets here," Lissa said.

I smiled and we set off to find a paint place. I already knew what colors I was getting for my room but being with Liss this just might take ages.

**So Love It? Hate it? Like It? Just Please R&R**

**If you review I will send part of the second chapter :)**

**XoXo **

**AdriansGrl**

**Megan Lyn**


	2. Crazy with the paint

**Well I got wonderful reviews when I got up this morning so I decided 'what the hell' I will give them the next chapter. :)**

**So a very big thanks to Megan Lyn for helping me write this story and making it amazing :)**

**And a big thank to my beta Confused Yellow Stallion. Your a doll :)**

**And last but not least thank you guys for your reviews they are amazing :)**

**So enough of me thanking people I will let you read the next chapter :) ENJOY**

Finally after two hours of going through paint colors and having random nasty guys hitting on us, we were back at the apartment. Liss decided halfway through picking out the colors for her room that she wanted to do the whole apartment. She got a light blue for the living room, which she said will "look amazing with the white leather couches," and black for the kitchen because the tiles in there were black and hallway she decided to do in this off-white color. She picked a pink for her room, it's not dark but it's not light either. And for my room I got black and every neon color they had. I'm going to paint the walls black and then splatter the hell out of it. I think I'm going to get a couple of black lights around the room just to make things look crazy.

We laid plastic everywhere all over the carpet and started to paint the living room. The living room alone took three hours to paint.

"Lissss," I whined, "I'm hungry! Can we please leave this and get something to eat? I'm dying." I announce, laying on the floor holding my chest.

"Over exaggerate much, Rose?" Liss joked.

I turned my head and opened one eye, "no. Just listen," I said, pointing at my stomach.

Not even five seconds later my stomach growled. She laughed, "start on your room and I'll go get us something to eat."

I jumped up. "Gotcha boss." I said saluting her, "I want Chinese tonight!" I yelled from my room.

I heard the door close and I stuck my headphones in and turned on my iPod. 'My First Kiss' by 3OH3 started coming out of my speakers. I danced around with the paint brush not caring where the paint ended up, it was black so you wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. By the time I finished, Lissa came back and scared the hell out of me.

"God Liss! Give a girl a warning before you go sneaking up on people like that." I scolded, holding my chest just to make sure my heart was in the same place.

"I wasn't sneaking. I called your name like five times," she informed me. "Come on before it gets cold." I stood back looking at the room just making sure I got all the walls. Once I was satisfied I followed Liss out to the living room.

"What took you so long?" I asked, taking a bite out of my egg roll.

"I went home and picked up the I-Home so we could listen to music."

I grinned at her. "That's sweet. Are you going to help me do my room?" I asked nudging her. "It's going to be a lot of fun," I winked, trying to coax her into helping me.

She looked over at me like I was crazy. "Rose, I would get paint all over myself," she said with a disgusted face.

I laughed as I wiped the black paint I had on my hand on her nose. "Now you don't have to worry about it, I already started it for you."

She threw her egg roll at me. "Rose I'm going to kill you." She said trying to seem threatening. I chuckled and picked up the egg roll and took a bite out of it.

We finished eating and I got Liss to agree to help me do my room. I put the I-Home just outside my room and plugged my iPod in. I went looking for a crazy song that would be fun. I picked 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne. I turned to Lissa, "when this song is over we stop."

She nodded and picked up two brushes and dipping them into the paint. I pushed play and ran over and grabbed my two brushes dipped them in and started to swing them around. When the song was over, we looked like camouflage in the room. To say we were covered in paint would be an understatement. We were fucked up.

We sat in the middle of the room laughing and looking at our work of art.

"You were right," Lissa agree with me, "this looks really cool." she told me, looking around the room.

"I know. Now I need to get a couple of black lights in here and everything will glow." I said proud of myself.

"Well I have something still down in the car. Will you go get them for me while I clean this mess up? We're staying here tonight."

"Okie dokie boss!" I got up and grabbed my iPod putting my earphones on. Walking out I put on 'ET' by Katy Perry and started to dance down the hall. That is, until I bumped into a huge wall of muscle.

"Dude, what th-" I stopped mid sentence as I looked up and saw that it was Dimitri that I had ran into. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't get paint on you did I?"

He chuckled and looked down at his white shirt, which looked amazing on him. His muscles were very defined and the material of the shirt clung to his chest and torso in a way that should be completely illegal. "No, it's fine. Um, why are you all... painted?"

I laughed and looked down at myself, streaks of bright neon colors covered my clothes, then looked back up at him "Lissa and I were painting our rooms."

The corners of his lips twitched up in a half smile and he reached forward and gently wiped off some paint that was on my cheek with his thumb. Our eyes locked and I found myself drowning in those beautiful browns orbs. His hand moved over a little bit to cup my cheek and I leaned into his warm touch.

An obnoxious cough made Dimitri and I jump apart. We looked to our left and saw Christian leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk playing on his lips. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks and I looked back up at Dimitri, "I... Um, gotta... Go."

He gave me another half smile and nodded, "nice to see you again Rose." He put his hands in his pockets and walked off with Christian. I stood there for a moment and shook my head, _what the hell was that about_? I thought to myself as I walked out to Lissa's car. I opened the door and grabbed the blankets and blow up mattress and shut the door with my foot and started to walk back to the apartment. I turned the corner of the hall that led to our room and stopped. Lissa was standing in front of the door to our apartment talking to Christian. She smiled and tilted her head down a little, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she giggled at something he said. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Lissa, if you're done flirting now, I need you to open the door." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and Christian glared at me. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for him to do something.

"It was nice talking to you again Christian. I'll see you later," she said with a smile.

"That you will," he replied, returning her smile and walking away.

I looked at Liss knowingly as I walked in. "I can see it now, little Christians' running around," I said laughing.

"Rose I don't even know him," she said trying to defend herself.

"Oh that explains the giggling I saw just now." I said sarcastically.

She sighed knowing that I had won. I threw the things I had in my hand on the ground.

"So how are we going to get this blown up where's the pump?" I asked pointing at the mattress.

"I couldn't find the pump we have to blow it up," she told me. I scoffed.

"Well you have fun with that. I need a cigarette." I said walking to the balcony and opening it up stepping out into the warm night air.

"Rose you do know you're blowing up half of this, right?"

"No. I didn't know that," I retorted, trying to hide the smile that was playing at my lips.

"Well you are. Now finish that and come do your half." I huffed and flicked the butt over the edge and walked in. What took Liss a measly ten minutes to do took me half an hour. I thought I was going to die. When I finally laid down my lungs were screaming at me.

"Liss I'm going to die for real this time." I said putting a hand to my forehead.

She chuckled. "Rose you are not going to die. If you stop smoking it wouldn't be so bad."

"If I stopped smoking I would die. That or be a real bitch."

"Well we wouldn't want either of those, now would we?" she asked, mocking me.

I glared at her. "So we're going to have an 'apartment-warming' party, right?"

She turned her head towards me. "After things get moved in I don't see why not," she said thinking about it. "How are we going to let people know where it is?"

"You really have no faith in me do you?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"No I do, but what are you going to do?"

"What else would I do? I'm calling Adrian. You know he loves a good party and well, me of course." I stated playfully. Adrian had had a crush on me from the moment we met. I knew he would do almost anything for me.

She laughed outright, "that is true. We should have everything moved in most likely tomorrow. So tomorrow night would be good."

I threw my fist in the air in glory, "I'm going to call Adrian right now so he has time to get the news out - not that he would need any help." I got up and found my phone laying on the kitchen counter. Adrian picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked, mimicking my question.

"Me and Liss found an apartment and we want to have a moving in party. Do you think you could get the word out for me?"

"For you Rosie, anything. I growled.

"Don't call me that. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

I laughed just thinking about it. I poured itching powder on all of his clothes. He itched for weeks and had to get a whole new wardrobe.

I could almost hear him grimace "Yeah and I don't want a repeat. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. Bring the liquor if you don't mind."

"Alrighty. What's the address?"

I gave him the address and then we hung up. I walked back into the living room where we were sleeping and laid back down.

"Is everything set up?" Lissa asked.

"Sure is. Night Liss."

"Okay. Night Rose."

I fell asleep dreaming of a certain God-like creature three doors down. Can you say yummy?

**So Love It? Hate It? Just don't forget to review.. Love to hear anything y'all have to say.**

**If you guys would like to see something happen. Let me know and I will run it by Megan.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Megan Lyn**


	3. Party plans

**So again I would love to thank the lovely Megan Lyn for helping me write this. Your are amazing hun :)**

**And A big humongous thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Y'all make us so happy.**

**And also a thank you to my beta Confused Yellow Stallion. Your Amazing :)**

**Well here is the next Chapter :) Enjoy everyone**

I woke up early the next morning even before Liss did which was surprising. I felt nasty being in the same clothes that I wore last night. I grabbed Lissa's keys and left a note saying I would be right back and headed out the door. Just as I locked the door I heard my name called, it didn't register to me until it was called again. I turned around to find Dimitri standing by his door in a pair of running shorts and a spandex shirt. I had to look away or I'm sure I would have started drooling.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Yeah... I don't know about that." I said a little shortly.

He raised one eyebrow. That was just about the coolest thing I had ever seen - I wish I could do that.

"Are you not having a good morning?" he asked me, looking as though he were truly concerned.

"I never do. I'm allergic to mornings. I could get deathly sick just being up at this hour." I said smirking.

He chuckled, "then why are you up?"

"I need new clothes and a dream woke me up." I said thinking about my wonderful dream.

"What was it about?" he asked curiously.

I felt my cheeks start to burn but I shook it off and replaced it with a smug grin. "Chains and whips. You know the fun stuff."

His eyes just about bugged out of his head. I laughed to myself and walked past him. "Well I had a lovely time." I said throwing him my man eater smile. "But I must go. I need some coffee, otherwise people won't like me too much."

Nothing else was said but I looked back and Dimitri stood in the same spot I left him in. This time I laughed out loud.

I walked out of the building and into the cool morning air. I took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. I set it on the ground and made sure all of Lissa's windows were rolled down before I got in. She would kill me if she found out I was smoking in her car. I went and picked back up my cigarette and got into the car. I was about to drive away from the curb when someone poked their head inside the door. I yelped and looked over to see that it was just Liss.

"God dammit! Are you trying to kill me? What did I say about sneaking?"

"What did I say about smoking in my car?" Lissa retorted, looking pointedly at the cigarette in my hand. I took one more hit and flicked it out the window opposite to mine.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." I said, trying my best to look innocent.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get us some clothes, and I need a coffee." I stated.

She went to the back hatch and opened it pulling out a duffel bag., "we already have the clothes. There's a coffee shop just down the street." She walked back to me leaning in and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "But you can walk for smoking in my car." She said with a smug grin on her face.

I groaned, "I love you too, Liss."

She giggled and leaned in again to kiss my cheek, "now go get the coffee, the movers should be here shortly and I need you in tip top shape."

I groaned. It is going to be a very long day. She walked back inside and I got out of the car and made my way to the coffee shop. When I got there I ordered three cups for me with espresso in them and some stupid tea thing for Liss. I paid and left.

When our apartment building came into view I saw the moving van already there and opened. I checked the van out to see what kind of people were moving our stuff in today. I was hoping it was a couple of fine ass looking guys. I might just have them move the couches around a couple more times then needed. Hehe. I walked in and made my way to the second floor when I heard the most annoying laugh known to mankind. I got to the top of the stairs to find Dimitri had changed his clothes and that he was talking to a woman with raven black hair almost like Christian's, they must be related. I quickly realize this must be the Tasha they were talking about.

I walked back down a couple of steps and put my headphones on. I don't like annoying bitches this early in the morning and I tend to fill their mouths with my fist.

I walked back up like I had just come in. Dimitri saw me and it looked as if had forgotten about Tasha standing in front of him. Now what the hell is that about?

As I walked by I heard him say hello to me. I turned my entire body so that I was now walking backwards and waved at him. And like I knew, Bitch Tasha was glaring at me, not that I was scared. Hell, even on a bad day I could do better than that. I smiled sweetly at her and flipped her off just as Dimitri had turned his back.

I walked into the apartment to find two pretty good looking guys moving our couch around. I set the coffees down and let out a low whistle. Both guys turned their heads and smiled at me. It was Mason and Eddie. I had met them at school and we became pretty close friends. Hell, Mason was my partner in crime. If one of us was in trouble the other one had put the other up to it.

"Rose, holy shit, what's it been, two years?" Eddie asked, surprised to see me.

"Damn," I smiled at them as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I was hoping for two hot movers and all I got was you." I looked both of them up and down, they were wearing jeans and plain shirts with some sneakers. Their usual attire.

Eddie laughed and hugged me, "good to see you too, Rose."

I laughed and hugged him back, then hugged Mason. "Good to see you Mase, I missed you." He ran a hand through his red hair that was sticking up everywhere and smiled, his cute little boyish smile and mumbled. "Missed you too, Rose."

"Well," Eddie said. "Let's go Ashford, we better go get the rest of the stuff." Mason nodded and smiled at me one more time before following Eddie out the door.

I grabbed my duffel bag and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and got dressed in some sweatpants and a tank top, then went downstairs to watch the boys.

"Come on, Rose! Help us!" Eddie yelled from the bottom of the stairs where he and Mase were struggling with a big black dresser.

"I am helping!" I yelled back from where I was sitting at the top of the steps. "I'm supervising! Oh, watch out for the wall!"

Eddie walked backwards and hit the wall with an 'oomph'. I laughed. "I told you to watch out for the wall." He just glared at me.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I looked over and saw Christian walking towards me.

I smiled and jerkily pointed my thumb towards Eddie and Mason, "I'm moving."

He gave me a weird look and shook his head, "where's Lissa?" I just shrugged, I didn't know where the hell she was. I wasn't her mother.

"Rose!" I heard my name being yelled again, and growled looking over. It was Lissa. "What are you doing?"

"Supervising our move" I told her cockily, she looked up and saw the guys and gave me a disapproving 'tsk' noise. "What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "I could hurt myself and then I won't be able to party tonight. And no one wants that."

"What party?" Mason asked as he made it to the step I was sitting on.

"The party we are having tonight," I said excitedly. "You're coming right? I can't play beer pong without you!" I said, pouting my lips. I looked around for Christian to ask him if he wanted to come. But when I looked up, he and Lissa were gone, that couldn't be good.

"If you're there and the beer pong table is then I will be there." He huffed, readjusting the dresser in his hands so he didn't drop it.

I pumped my fist in glory, "we are going to dominate tonight!" I exclaimed. "You're welcome to come and lose if you wanna, Eddie."

He snorted. "I was coming whether you asked or not."

I laughed and eyed the both of them, "that sure does look heavy." I said in a teasing tone.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and glared down at me. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked, getting up and walking up the last three stairs.

"Well that goes in my room. I'm going to ask the God three doors down if he wants to come tonight." I said walking past him.

"God?" Mason asked with a puzzled face.

"Nothing, never mind." I said, waving my hand back at them.

I knocked on Dimitri and Christian's door just as Eddie said something funny that I had missed. When I turned around I wanted to drop to my knees and pray to the lord. And If you know me, I'm not the praying type.

"Hey we're havin - GOD DAMN!" Dimitri stood there without a shirt on. I eyed his body greedily. I think I even licked my lips, but I wasn't aware of much until I heard him chuckle quietly. I looked up at his face and a smirk was plastered to it.

The next thing that came out of my mouth made me want to hit myself in the head. "It should be illegal for you to walk around without a shirt on." And the worst thing was that I said it in the most serious tone of voice ever.

He laughed outright and it wrapped around me, I almost moaned just hearing it. I sucked in my breath and cleared my throat. I had already made a fool of my self I might as well do what I came here to do.

"So anyways," I said brushing off what I had just said. "We're having a party tonight. Do you guys want to come, or is _Tasha _coming over again." I said her name with such distaste and I didn't even know why.

He tilted his head a little, looking at me curiously making him, if even possible, more sexy. "No she's not coming over tonight, and we would love to come. I know Christian will be there. All he talks about now is your friend. It's very annoying." He said laughing.

I giggled. Wait, what the fuck, did I just giggle? Rose Hathaway does not giggle. What is this man doing to me? I need to get out of here now. "Well um, then I will um, see you tonight." I muttered, and walked away before he could say anything further.

I got to my door, opened it, and closed it just as fast as I had opened it. I slid down the door and took a deep breath. _What the hell was that?_ I asked myself for the third time. I had acted jealous and girly, and all because of _him. _There is no way I could like him, hell, I just met him yesterday! It was his body… Yup, we're going with that, his body is so amazing I just wanna rub - _God, stop this! _I scolded myself.

I huffed and got up off the floor and went to go sit on the couch when I heard Liss giggle from her room. Ahh, so that's where the two lovebirds flew off to. I walked down the hall and stuck my ear to the door when Liss spoke.

"That was really cool, do it again," she said excitedly.

I opened the door to get the smell of paint blasted in my face. I looked over at the two just as Christian did something with his lighter to make his hand catch on the fire as it was going out.

"Hey, Pyro. Don't you know you could blow yourself up doing that with all of the fumes?" I asked. Not that I would mind much and what he said next backed it up.

"Oh come on Rosie, live a little."

"You call me that again and you're going to wish you had blown up." I growled.

He laughed and I flipped him off as I walked out of the room slamming the door. I knew I was being childish but slamming doors is way too much fun and when you get the chance to do it, you don't let it pass. I walked out of the apartment and downstairs to see if the boys needed any help. I had nothing better to do and plus they had already moved all the big stuff up, so I said 'what the hell?'

It took all three of us about a hour to get everything upstairs and put into the rooms. Another half hour to get everything arranged to Lissa's liking. Mason and Eddie said their goodbyes, telling me they would be back later.

I moved the couch to the wall, much to Lissa's disliking. I didn't care I had to set up the tables for the beer pong.

"SHIT!" I swore out loud.

Liss poked her head out of the kitchen doorway, "What's wrong?" she asked me.

"We don't have any cups or balls to play." I said, bummed.

"Christian said he used to play. Why don't you go ask him?" Lissa suggested.

I huffed as I walked to the door. "Yeah, that's just what I want is to see his face again before I have to."

"Rose, be nice." I heard her say as I walked out the door. I got to their door and knocked. Christian answered, I looked behind him and saw Dimitri sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey, Pyro. I heard you play BP."

He looked at me questioningly. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I need cups and some balls."

He smirked. "I've got the cups and I'm sure Dimitri wouldn't mind letting you play with his balls."

I saw Dimitri get up from the couch with blazing red cheeks and walk out of the room. _Hmm that was interesting... Very interesting, _I thought.

I laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't. Now for real, do you have them?"

"Yeah, come in." I walked in and he shut the door and left. I looked around for Dimitri but he was nowhere in sight, this made me laugh. Christian came back a moment later with the things I needed. I opened the door and walked out.

"I don't even get a 'thanks?'" Christian called after me.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.' "You sure don't!" I yelled back, smiling to myself. I heard him growl as I got to my door.

I opened the door to our apartment to find Adrian setting up two kegs.

"Oh, this party is going to be crazy," I said as I set everything up on the tables.

"Well duh. I'm the host, so to speak," he said with his signature cocky smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever dude." I started to walk to my room, "I'm going to get ready!" I yelled to Lissa.

"I'm right behind you," she yelled back.

I walked into my room and to my bathroom, starting the shower so it could get hot. I jumped in letting the hot water relax my muscles. I took about a half an hour long shower. I got out, wrapping a towel around my head and body and walked back into my room.

"Hmm. Now what to wear?" I asked myself.

**Love It? Hate It? Just let me know :)**

**Remember to always review..**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Megan Lyn**


	4. Beer Pong Time!

_*****A/N**** So Im like the biggest ditz in the world hehe.. But for the outfit that Rose wears in this chapter is on my profile now..**_

_**I remembered last night soo sorry :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed..You guys are amazing.. I didn't think this story would catch on like it has :) So thank you..<strong>

**To my Beta..Confused Yellow Stallion. I don't know what I would do with you out..:)**

**And of course to the amazing Megan Lyn with out her this story would not be here..So thank you so much for writing this story with me..Love ya tons :)**

**So enough of me going on I will let you read the chapter ha ha…Enjoy..**

Seeing as how I haven't unpacked my clothes yet, I had to go through my boxes. I was at it for a little while, finding nothing that I liked.

"LISSA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She came in with a towel wrapped around her head, making me laugh.

"What the hell, Rose? You scared the hell out of me. What do you need?"

"I can't find anything to wear!" I whined.

She huffed and walked over to the mess I had made and started to go through it.

She threw a bright red crop top at me. I pulled it over my head as she threw a pair of denim black ripped jeans at me. I smiled at her as I slipped them on.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know either," she said laughing, and she walked out the door. I added a studded belt with a knuckle and gun belt buckle. I always wear this when I play beer pong, I guess you can say it's my good luck charm, not that I would need any, I _am_ the shit at this game. I found my jewelry box and pulled out a belly button ring and a necklace with knuckles on them as well. I put on a pair of star earrings that Liss had given me last Christmas, I loved them a lot. I pulled a couple of bracelets on and walked out. I didn't have any red heels that would go with my shirt, but I knew Liss did. I walked through the bathroom into her room. She was standing at the mirror straightening her hair. She looked up and a grin came across her face.

"You look amazing Rose," she said.

"Don't I always?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

She chuckled. "You do. What do you need?"

"I need those red heels and for you to do my make up."

She smiled knowingly at me and grabbed the heels from under the bed. She finished doing her hair I let mine dry and stay in its natural wave. She sat me down in a chair, looked me up and down, and decided that she would give me smoky eyes. When I stood up after she was done I looked at myself in the mirror and boy, did I like what I saw. I looked rocking tonight, this is going to blow Dimitri away. Thinking about him I wondered what time the guys were coming.

"Hey Liss what time are the boys coming?"

"Oh they have to wait for Tasha and then they will be here." She said plainly.

"_Tasha?_!" I asked with so much bitter distaste that it made Liss look at me and raise an eyebrow. _What the hell! Can everybody do that besides me? _I had tried to raise only one of my eyebrows, I stood in the mirror and I looked like an idiot trying to do it.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled walking out of her room to find a piece of paper and a marker.

I had forgotten Adrian was here. He reminded me by whistling at me.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. He looked shocked. I didn't mean to snap at him like that but I didn't want that bitch in my apartment. I didn't even know her and I could already tell if she ever overstepped my line I would be happy to knock her teeth to the back of her throat. I found the things I needed and wrote on the paper. Just then Adrian walked in and read what I wrote.

"Who's that for?" He asked.

"Tasha," I said flatly.

I found some tape in the kitchen and put a piece of it on the back of it and walked to the front door. I opened it and slapped the piece of paper to the door I stepped back and looked at my artwork. The paper read 'Bitch Free Zone'. I smiled satisfied with myself and walked back in.

Ten minutes later people started to arrive. My mood brighten up when Eddie and Mason came through the door looking fine as ever.

"Come on Mase, let's show the people how it's done." I said motioning to the beer pong table. He gave me a lazy grin and pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. We had been playing for about five minutes not letting the other people get one shot in, what can I say we were just that good, when I heard Liss squeal. I turned around and I saw her hugging Christian and behind him stood Dimitri and that cow clinging to his side like a leech. I growled and told Mason I would be right back. I walked towards them and Dimitri's eyes met mine he looked me up and down and smiled at me approvingly. I almost blushed until I saw that bitch if even possible get closer to him.

"What are you doing here Rose? I thought this was a bitch free zone." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I'm the only bitch allowed in this apartment, which comes to my next question," I said turning to Tasha. "Can you not read or something? It says 'Bitch Free Zone.'" I said the last part slowly, just in case she was stupid as well.

She glared at me and took a step forward, "you better watch it, bitch."

I just laughed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Am I supposed to be scared?" Just then Adrian walked over to us and wrapped an arm around my waist, handing me a red plastic cup filled with what I'm assuming was some type of alcohol. I grabbed it and took a sip.

Adrian looked at Tasha then looked at me confused. "I thought this was a No Bitch Zone." I laughed and Tasha's face turned red.

"Come on Adrian, let's go have some fun." I smiled my man-eater smile at Dimitri and flipped Tasha off before walking back over to the beer pong table to watch Eddie get his a** kicked by Mase.

"Come on Eddie! You can do it!" Liss was sitting on Christian's lap on the couch cheering him on. I sat on the arm of the couch and and sipped on my drink cheering Mase on.

"Let's go Mase! Show him who's boss!" he smiled at me and threw the ball. I looked up and saw Dimitri and Tasha across the room talking, both with plastic cups in their hands.

I grinned to myself and walked over to them. Tasha gave me a nasty look and I just shrugged grabbing Dimitri's hand, and dragging him off. " Dance with me," I smiled at him. He laughed and smiled back, not one of those half smiles but a real smile, and god was it beautiful. " So, having fun?" I asked as we just kinda swayed to the beat of the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Hmm, what a perfect song.

He nodded and looked around then back at me. "I am now."

" So," I tilted my head to the side, looking up at him, "whats up with you and b**** over there?" I asked and looking over to where Tasha was sitting in a chair pouting.

He chuckled and moved some hair out of my face. "There's nothing going on with me and Tasha. Why? Are you jealous?"

I scoffed. " Rose Hathaway doesn't get jealous." He smiled and very slowly started to lean down as I started to reach up, our lips almost touching.

" Dimka!" a whiny voice made us both look over. Tasha was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoying smirk on her face. Oh, how close I was to just punching her in the face. Dimitri gave me an apologetic look. I just shrugged and reached up, kissing his cheek, "see you later, babe." I turned around and walked back over to the couch, swaying my hips for Dimitri's benefit.

Adrian looked at me quizzically as I walked up. "What was that about?" He asked, looking past me at the cow and Dimitri.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to piss her off." I said as innocent as possible. Adrian didn't buy it.

He raised one eyebrow. _Oh come the fuck on._ "That's not what it looked like to me," he said with his usual smirk.

"Then what did it look like?" I asked mocking him.

"It looked like you were about to kiss him."

"So what if I was? Are you jealous?" I asked trying to raise one eyebrow but failing horribly, making Adrian chuckle.

"Me, nah. I can have you anytime I want." I scoffed "Do you like him?"

"Um. No. Yes. I don't know. I only met him yesterday. But it's weird how much I feel drawn to him." I blushed for having said so much. I think I need another drink. He just gave me a knowing look.

I gave him my man eater smile which in turn made him gulp and I slapped his leg. "Come on, we're going to play some beer pong."

"We can't, we need two more people."

"Stay right here, I will be back." I said as I turned around. I went looking for of course Mason and Christian, Liss said he can play so I wanna see what he was about.I found Mase first with some nasty looking skank sitting on his lap. I walked up and ripped her off of him.

"He's done with you now. Go be a whore somewhere else." I said. She glared at me and I jumped at her making her squeal and run away.

Mason laughed. "Did you have to be so mean?"

"Yes I did. It's time to kick some ass. Plus I wanna drink."

"Who else is playing?"

"Adrian and Christian."

"I don't know about Christian. I saw him go in the room with Liss about five minutes ago."

I just stared at him. Oh hell no, this was going to happen. I ran to her door busting it open.

"You better have clothes on Christian or I going to rip your dick off." I said before I looked. They were laying on the bed with their clothes on thankfully.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled at me.

I felt a smug grin go across my face. "It's time to show me your skills in beer pong." I said walking out the door. I didn't hear him following. "NOW!" I yelled.

I heard him say something unintelligent before following me out."Who am I partners with?"

"Adrian." I said plainly. He groaned, making a smile appear on my lips immediately.

"Well if you have played before then you should have no problem." I said walking up to the table. Adrian glared at me.

"I'm not playing with him."

"You are and you're going to like it, no, better yet you're going to love it." I said back. He groaned as well. Men complain way to much.

"Gather around people watch these guys get the asses kicked." I yelled out of the music.

I heard Dimitri's beautiful laughter over everything and I realized that he was standing right next to me without the cow, thankfully. I smiled up at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Christian has never lost in all the years I have known him."

"Well then this ass kicking is going to be sweet." I said as I turned back to the table smiling at Christian deviously.

"You ready to get beat, Pyro?"

"No Rosie, are you?" I glared at him and threw the ball I had in my hand at him.

He dodged it easily. "So I guess that means I get to start?"

"Ha, yeah I don't think so. Ladies first, you should know that."

He threw the ball back and the game began.

Mason and I went back and forth never missing a shot. I went to make another shot and Dimitri shifted and rubbed his front side into my back side making me miss. I spun around and glared at him.

"You're a cheat." I said pointing at him laughing a little because it was kind of funny.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, he's my roommate and I can't let a chick beat him," he said with that rare full smile again. I couldn't help but laugh.

Now Adrian sucked at beer pong when he was sober, but now he was already two sheets to the wind, and when he was drunk he kicked major ass. They were doing the same thing Mason and I were doing. Now I usually don't cheat but a girl has got to do what a girl gotta do. I nodded at Liss then at Christian who was about to make his next shot. She smiled and went over to him and did something I would have never thought she would have done in a million years, hell even in public. She grabbed his dick making him miss. I laughed out loud. I was laughing so hard I was almost falling on the ground my sides hurt so bad. When I finally got myself under control I caught Christian's glare I shrugged my shoulders. I went to go throw the ball again when out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri move towards me. I stepped back.

"Oh no, you stay away from me." I said with a smirk on my face.

He put his hands up in the air and backed away smiling.

Mason and I cleared the table. Christian said we got lucky. Yeah, that's what we got, ha, no. When Mason and I pair together we are unstoppable. The party ended about four in the morning and I yelled for everyone to get the hell out and went to bed. I wanted to say goodnight to Dimitri but I was so drunk I couldn't even walk and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. I knew tomorrow I was going to wake up with a killer head ache. I can't wait. HA HA HA I think I can.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know.**

**Please Don't forget to review..:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Megan Lyn**


	5. Hangovers Suck! Maybe?

**Hey everybody :)**

**You guys are so amazing thank you for all your reviews..They make us amazingly happy :)**

**Once again Thank you to the amazing Megan Lyn for helping me write this..**

**To my beta Confused Yellow Stallion. Love you so much..you make this story just so much better :)**

**And to sita20000 I didn't get you sorry otherwise I would have wrote you :)**

**Well enough with me going on i will let you read the chapter :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy...**

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Go the hell away." I said grabbing my head. It felt like someone was hammering a nail into it.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I said shut the hell up." I said and threw a pillow at the door. I heard it open.

"Rose?" Liss asked.

"No Liss. It's the Boogie Man. Who else would it be?" I stated as if she were stupid.

She laughed a little, "Rose, I'm leaving. Christian is taking me out for lunch and we will be back tonight."

"On a date?" I asked, picking my throbbing head up off the bed.

"Yeah, he asked me last night." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you two a thing now?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well maybe after tonight," she said, getting excited.

"Have fun." I said laying back down.

"Rose, you should really get up. If you're not up by the time I get back I will have Dimitri come rip you out of bed." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I thought about it for a moment. "In that case I will be right here when you get back." I said laughing.

"Rose..." was all she said as she walked out.

I planned just as I had said, to be in bed when she came home. Having Dimitri so close to my bed didn't sound so bad. My stupid stomach growling ruined it. I got up, went into the kitchen, popped some pills and went to take a shower. I smelled like beer, and let me tell you, it doesn't smell so pretty. I got out and dressed in the first thing I saw, which was a pair of black shorts with bloody hand prints on the back, a red shirt that said 'I'm the baddest bitch,' and a pair of boots with chains all around them that I had forgotten about**(picture on profile)**. I didn't care what I looked like, nobody was coming over anyway... Or so I thought I walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Then I heard someone knock on the door.

"God damn it," I mumbled to myself. "COME IN!" I yelled from the kitchen.

I heard the door open and close. I would have thought it were Adrian or Mason, but when this person spoke I almost jumped out of my boots.

"You shouldn't just invite random people in," my new favorite accent chastised me.

"Well you're not 'random people.'" I said, turning around to meet his gaze. But his gaze was not on my face, it was on my legs. I blushed a little then shook it off and smirked.

"You see something you like?" I teased.

His head snapped up to me my gaze and he smiled, "Yes I do."

I stood there shocked, I didn't know what to say. I was never rendered speechless. Oh, Adrian would have a hay day with this if he ever found out. I turned back towards the cabinets and continued my search. I felt him come up behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and I sucked in my breath. His smell was intoxicating, I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

"What are you looking for?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I cleared my throat. "Ummm..." Shit, what was I looking for? Oh yea. "Something to eat." I trembled out.

He walked away from me. I felt cold not having him close anymore. He went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

"I will cook something for you," he said smiling.

"You cook?" I asked skeptically.

He turned towards me, attempting to look hurt. It would have worked if he wasn't smiling. "I know a few tricks."

"A few tricks huh?" of course my first thoughts were of a certain naked... sweaty... Russian... in my bed. I shook my head and looked up at Dimitri with a smile. He had a smug look on his face, like he knew just what I was thinking about, and walked over to where I was leaning against the counter. He put both hands on either side of me and leaned in, so his lips were at my ear once again. My breathing quickened and I closed my eyes.

"Where are the pans?" he asked in a whisper, then pulled back, smiling. Once I got my breathing back under control, I pointed to some boxes in the corner. "I - in one of those."

He laughed and walked over to them, "you still haven't unpacked?"

I shrugged and pushed myself off the counter, walking over to the couch and sprawling out on it. "Too lazy. Liss will do it for me eventually."

"Um, Rose," I looked over at him, "I don't think this box has cooking stuff in it" he said, pulling out some underwear. Of course it wasn't just any underwear, it was one of my lacy thongs. I turned beat red as he started to twirl it around his finger. I smiled my man eater smile, and decided to get him back for the mean thing he did to me a couple minutes ago.

"Keep it," I said in a soft purr, "there's plenty more where that came from." I slowly licked my lips and ran my hand up my thigh, making my shorts go up.

He visibly gulped and looked like he was in physical pain, then turned back, stuffing the underwear back in the box. I grinned. After looking through a couple more boxes he finally found the pans and walked into the kitchen.

"So... Ho - how ... do you like your eggs?" he asked, still trying to get himself under control.

"Whipped." I said, chuckling to my self for the conversation we had had the following morning. He can go ahead and tease me about the underwear but when it comes to teasing I am the Queen. I got up off the couch and rolled my shorts up so that you could just see the bottom of my butt. I walked into the kitchen he had his back me. I smiled, opened the fridge and bent down.

"Dimitri, there's something I can't reach back here. You have longer arms than I do, will you get it for me?" I asked innocently. I heard him turn around and suck in his breath. I almost laughed out loud when I bent all the way over and he growled. It was so sexy it amazes me how I can affect him like that. I turned around like nothing was wrong and looked at him. He looked like a lion that was ready pounce. I smiled and put my hand on my hip.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Roza, that was not nice." He said in voice full of lust. I did a double take. Who the hell is Roza? I'm going to kick this bitches ass.

"Roza?"

"It's your name in Russian." He said walking towards me.

"Oh," was my brilliant reply. I eyed him cautiously as he walked towards me. He came very close, and wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing my closer to him. He leaned down, until his forehead was resting against mine.

"What did you need, Roza?" he asked me in a low, sexy growl.

I licked my lips nervously "I um... um... needed the ah... Oh, to hell with it!" I reached up and kissed him. The arm around my waist tightened as he kissed me his other hand found its way up into my hair and I placed both of my hands on his nice hard chest. I dragged my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth for me, and our tongues met in an embrace of their own. He kissed me harder and backed me up against the wall, trapping me. I let out a soft moan and felt him smile against my lips. A door slamming shut made us jump apart. I looked over and saw that it wasn't mine. I guessed that it must have been down the hall. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to slow my breathing. I smiled up at Dimitri. "That was one hell of a first kiss."

He smiled his sinister smile down at me, making my breathing, which I had just calmed down moments ago, pick up again. "The second one will be even better."

He pulled me back against him and crashed his lips to mine. The first kiss was sweet and warm but this this one was hard and hot. I didn't mind it at all. The pace quickened as he lifted me up off the floor, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I started to lift myself up and down causing a deep growl to go through his chest and make me giggle. That's what snapped me out of the daze I was in. If we continued like this it was going to go other places. Not that I didn't want that, but like I said, I had just met him.

I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were glazed over with lust. I cleared my throat trying to get a hold of myself on the inside. "So, um how about that weather?" was my stupid ass remark. I mentally smacked myself. But it worked. Dimitri loosened his grip so my feet could fall back to the floor, except they didn't. They stayed wrapped tightly wrapped around his waist. I screamed at them to let go but they wouldn't. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"They won't let go." I said in a whisper.

He chuckled and removed my legs for me. When my legs touched the ground I wobbled a little but straighten myself. "You know, I think I wanna go out now." I said trying to get out of the apartment, otherwise very naughty things would happen. And again, not that I wouldn't mind.

"Okay go put on some pants and we will go. I do not want other guys to look at you like you a piece of meat." He said in a protective tone.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to do it?" I teased.

He cheekily **(that is a funny word)** grinned at me. "Well of course."

I shook my head at him and started to walk towards my room when I heard him following I turned around fast. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see your room." I looked at him shocked. "Well not like that. I want to see why you were covered in paint that day."

I looked at him doubtfully. "Yea, that's your reason." I said, chuckling.

We walked into my room and he looked around. "This is really neat."

"Yeah I know, all I need is a couple of black lights and my room will be complete." I said proud of myself. I found a pair of pants and went into the bathroom to change.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know, which place is the best?" I yelled from the bathroom.

He didn't say anything for a little while. "I have got the perfect place. Will you come on? It doesn't take that long to put pants on."

It doesn't really but in the time he was talking I had put a little make up on and I threw my hair up into a high ponytail. Satisfied with myself, I walked out.

"Alrighty, let's go." I said walking to the door only to get stopped and pulled back by the wrist.

"Roza you look beautiful." He said.

I looked down at myself and laughed. "I can do much better. Now come on. I'm starving."

He smiled and led me out both doors with his hand on the small of my back. I wanted it to stay there forever. Oh god I think I just might like him...

**So Love It? Hate It? Just Let me know..**

**Please remember to always review :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Megan Lyn**


	6. BREAK CHECK!

**A/N: So once again im a total Ditz and forgot to put up the picture..UGH...But its up there now :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :)<strong>

**Sorry for the late up date but I have it now..:)**

**A big thank you to my beta Confused Yellow Stallion.**

**And to Megan Lyn for helping me create such a lovely story. :)**

**Chapter 6..Here it is..ENJOY :) **

Dimitri and I were sitting in the diner have a good time talking when the COW walked in. My eyes went to little slits as she looked over and spotted Dimitri. I started to sniff around in the air, making Dimitri look at me as if I were off my rocker.

"Do you smell that?" I said looking right at the cow.

He must not have gotten my question, as he immediately sniffed the air, scrunched his nose, confused, and proceeded to ask, "smell what?"

I sniffed the air again just as Tasha was about to approach the table. "I smell skank," I said, looking Tasha up and down as she got to the table. Dimitri bust out into hysterical laughter.

"Hi Dimka." She smiled at him and gave me her best glare. I just laughed. "What are you doing here with her?" she asked, pointing her finger at me.

I raised my eyebrows and knocked her finger away. got up and walked over and sat in Dimitri's lap. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"He's having lunch with ME." I pointed at myself because, hey she was stupid after all. "You can go shave your chest now." I smiled at her sickly sweet.

I heard Dimitri cough to cover up his laughter.

"You know what-" Dimitri cut her off.

"Tasha just stop, please leave."

My chest jumped in excitement. I wanted to jump off Dimitri's lap, get in her face and yell, 'What Bitch What?' Instead of yelling like a crazy person I got up, walked over to her and snapped my fingers in a zigzag motion and sat back down in my chair.

She stomped her foot and left. I started laughing.

"Dimitri, that was amazing." I said throwing my hands in the air.

He chuckled. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. What do you have in mind?"

"Well Christian and I are going to a bar tonight. There will be karaoke and dancing, it should be fun. Do you wanna go with me?"

I pretended to be deep in thought about it for a moment just to make him nervous. "I would love to," I said, smiling at him.

See what a lot of people didn't know about me was that I could sing and I was amazing if I didn't say so myself. So hell yeah I was going to go, I haven't sang in a while and well I wanna show my good vocals off to Dimitri.

We finished our meal and we walked back to the apartment. As we were walking some females decided to stare at Dimitri in a way that could get them pummeled. I put my arm around my waist and glared at them.

He put his arm around my shoulder. "A little jealous are we?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"No!" I scoffed, avoiding his accusatory eyes. Truth was that I didn't want those whores looking at him like that.

We got upstairs, I kissed him goodbye and told him I had to get ready we were leaving in a hour. Then we went our separate ways.

I walked in the apartment and Liss was in the kitchen putting things away. The box with my underwear in it was open.

"Hey Liss, how was your afternoon?" I asked.

"It was good. Where were you?"

"Dimitri took me out." I said plainly.

She gave me a knowing look. "Did you guys have fun?" she asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I shook my head at her. "Yes we did. We're going to the bar tonight."

"Yup we are, so you better start getting ready. Lord knows it takes you forever."

I flipped her off playfully as I walked away. I picked out my clothes before I got into the shower. Tonight was going to be fun and I wanted the prefect outfit.

I jumped into the shower and lathered my hair up with my favorite shampoo. I washed my body and rinsed myself off. I got out wrapping a towel around my head and my body. I walked out of the bathroom back into my room to put on my outfit.

I pulled out of the boxes I still hadn't unpacked a black and white pinstripe off-the-shoulder corset, a pair of white denim jeans, and a pair of Bliss-38 pumps. I went over to another box and pulled out some jewelry, a couple of bracelets, a necklace, and a pair of heart earrings. I went to look at myself in the mirror and I look sexy but sweet at the same time, I loved it. **(Picture on profile) **I walked into the bathroom and did a smokey eye look just adding a little mascara to make my eyes 'pop'. I got out the curling iron and turned it on while I blow-dried my hair. I curled my hair and took one more look at myself. I stood there and studied myself. Something was missing. I walked back over to the box I was just in and pulled out a little bow and clipped my bangs back. I went back to the mirror and I was satisfied. Dimitri's mouth was going to drop to the floor when he saw me. I got excited just thinking about it. I walked out of the room to find Liss already ready and sitting on the couch flipping through the channels waiting for the boys to come. She looked up at me when I walked in and wolf whistled at me, making me chuckle.

"God Rose. Dimitri is going to die when he see you," she said, waving her hand at her face as if she was overheating.

I laughed. "I would sure hope not."

She stopped and gave me that look that said '_spill now_.' "So what going now with you to anyways?"

I felt my cheeks start to turn red. "Umm nothing, we're just hanging out." I said.

She eyed me and bobbed her head. "Yeah sure, we'll go with that." I flipped her off for the second time tonight. I walked over to the couch and just as I was about to sit down, someone knocked on the door. Liss squealed in excitement. I shook my head at her but on the inside I was doing the same thing.

I took a deep calming breath, then opened the door with a smile on my face. My smile dropped when I saw who was there. "Ew, it's you." I leaned against the door frame and stared at Christian who was actually looking pretty good in... whatever he was wearing..., his black hair flipped to the side, but still falling in front of his blue eyes.

"Close your mouth Rosie, you might catch flies," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, fuc-" before I could finish the word coming out of my mouth, I was cut off.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded, walking forward to wrap her arms around Christian's waist. "Be nice."

I rolled my eyes and Christian laughed, "yeah Rosie, be nice."

"Call me Rosie one more time and I'll cut your dick off with a rusty spoon," his face paled, "and speaking of people who actually have dicks, unlike you, where's Dimitri?"

Just as I finished saying that, their apartment door opened and Dimitri stepped out. I licked my lips and held back a moan. "Hot damn," I muttered as he walked towards me. His eyes widened as they ran down my body and he swallowed noisily, bending down he whispered in a low, sexy growl, "if they weren't here, I would take you right now."

I giggled and blushed furiously, looking back up at him. "You're looking pretty hot yourself mister."

"Wait... wait.. wait..." Lissa said and looked at me questionably. "Did you, Rose Hathaway, just giggle AND blush?"

"I.. um.. no." I fumbled with my words and she laughed. "Let's go." Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist, making me smile again. Lissa grabbed our purses and shut the lights off, then shut and locked the door and we were on our way.

We all hopped into Liss's car. Me driving, bad mistake but I will take it, Dimitri got shotgun and the two lovebirds were in the back already making out.

I turned around and yelled, "COCK BLOCK PYRO!" This caused them to jump apart.

Christian smirked. "Don't be mad Rosie just because you're not getting any."

I growled and tried to jump into the backseat causing Lissa to scream and Christian's eyes to go wide. I almost got my hands around his stupid little neck when I felt a strong warm arm wrap itself around my waist. I came to a stop with a jolt I let my body go limp knowing that it was a waste of time to try and fight Dimitri's grip. Then Christian did something very stupid... he laughed.

I smiled like I was deranged as I lifted my head. It must have looked crazy because Christians face paled. "Keep laughing Fire Crotch, you will get yours." I looked over at Liss, she looked as if she were going to faint.

"Hey Liss." I said happily. I looked back at Christian before I pulled myself back through the seats. I plopped myself into my seat and was about to start the car when Dimitri stopped me.

"Maybe I should drive. You look like you're up to something," he said.

"You don't know me," I shot back. It scared me how right he had been. Because the fact was that I _was_ up to something, and ol' Fire Boy back there was going to regret calling me Rosie.

"I don't have to know you. There is this killer look in your eye," he told me.

I took a deep breath and pulled my innocent face on and looked over at Dimitri who had an amused look on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked in my most angelic voice possible.

He laughed and shook his head but didn't try to take the wheel.

I started the car and began to drive. Every time we passed a new street my grin got wider. We were coming up to a stop sign when I laughed like a mad hatter. It caught everybody off guard so I took this opportunity to do a brake check. Because you never know, they might be bad.

"BREAK CHECK!" I yelled. I hit the brakes and I felt Christian slam into the back of my seat. Everyone else caught themselves. I turned around to find Christian picking himself up.

"You did that on purpose." He growled, rubbing his forehead where a nice red spot was forming. Looking at him I had no idea how I wasn't laughing.

"I would never do anything like that on purpose," I said, feigning hurt.

He growled unconvinced. I shrugged and turned back around and went back to driving.

About five minutes later Dimitri told me to take a left. I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed Christian was looking out the window. I laughed a little and I went to take the left turn. I did it on my own terms though. Tires squealing I made a hard left making Christian slam his face into the glass. I watched the whole thing, wishing I could have recorded it and watched it in slow motion because the way his face looked when he hit the glass was priceless. This time I did laugh, I was holding my side and pulling into the parking lot of the bar. When I got out I almost fell I was still laughing. I looked up at Christian who had another red spot on his face now.

"Now that one I did on purpose." I said laughing.

I laughed my way into the bar and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was there. EWW! This night is going to be eventful. I can already see it.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Megan Lyn**


	7. Karaoke

**So first off. Megan Lyn will not be writing with this story no longer :( Due to the fact that I can no longer get ahold of her.**

**So any one wishing to help me write this story PM or just review me and let me know. Everybody that wishes to do so will each get to help me write a chapter. :)**

**But a big and last thank you to Megan Lyn for helping me start this story and I had tons of fun with you writing this. :)**

**And another big thank you to Confused Yellow Stallion my beta..Thank you so much dear :)**

**So if no one wishes to help this will be the last chapter :(**

**But any who I will stop with all of this and let you read the story haha..**

**ENJOY! :)**

It was Tasha the cow. She sauntered up to us looking like a whore with a tube top and a mini skirt. I gagged when she beamed a smile up at Dimitri.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Everyone including Tasha looked confused. "Did someone leave your cage open?" I asked with complete seriousness in my voice. Everyone except for Christian had started to laugh. Surprisingly she had no comment to retort back at me, so she just stormed off. I laughed and grabbed Dimitri's hand and went to go find a table. I found one near the back so we could all have a good view of the the people singing.

"I'm going to get us in I will be back," Liss told us.

"Oh get me in." I said, which got me a raised eyebrow from Dimitri. "A good one Liss." I said as she walked off.

"I didn't know you sang." Dimitri said

"Thats because you never asked." I said slyly

Liss came back looking like she had just won the lotto. "What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." She told me with a devious glint in her eye, "I found the perfect song for you." She said looking between me and Dimitri. Uh-oh. This can _not_ be good. I should be running for the hills right now but knowing Liss she would just hunt me down.

"Up next we have Tasha singing 'Your Love is My Drug' by Ke$ha," the DJ announced. The drink that had been in my mouth was now all over the floor and I was cracking up.

"I didn't know she sang?" I looked confusedly over at Dimitri.

He laughed. "She thinks she can sing."

"Oh. Then this should be fun."

She got up there thinking she was the hottest person in the bar. I laughed when she started to sing. I thought I was going to die when I started to choke on my own spit. She had the guys down in the front all over her. I smiled to myself, I could change that real quick. I looked over at Liss who seemed to know what was going on in my mind and she shook her head at me. I nodded and pulled Dimitri down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Hey stud, I will be right back I have to show her who is top bitch."

He laughed and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek before I left. I walked up swaying my hips just to the add to the affect. I got into the middle of the crowd and the first thing I did was drop it like it was hot. You should have seen the guys fall over themselves as I came back up. I kept dancing, and by the time the song was over not a single guy was looking at Tasha. She gave me her best glare and stomped off stage. I laughed and tried to walk out of the crowd of drunk males. I felt someones hand trail up my leg and grab my ass. I turned my head to see a nasty drunk smiling like he was on top of the world.

I smiled at him angelically. "If you don't remove your hand you wont get it back." I said in a threatening tone.

He laughed and grabbed my ass again. I swung on him and hit him right between the eyes hearing a nasty crunch as my fist connected. I felt two more guys grab me from behind and I turned around looking for Dimitri desperately but he wasn't at the table.

I bit my lip and looked around frantically for him. The guy's hands tightened on me and I tried to pull away, I may have been strong but these guys were a lot stronger. All of a sudden the hands left and I turned around to see Dimitri holding them both up by the shirt.

"Dimitri!" I half laughed, half yelled, putting my hand on his arm. "Put them down before you hurt them."

He looked over at me, making sure that I was okay before setting them down. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head and tugged on his arm "No, nobody can hurt Rose Hathaway." He smiled and let me lead him back to the table. I got us both shots and set one down in front of him before sitting on his lap and drinking mine.

"Come on Comrade, drink up." He looked me questionably then picked up his glass and downed it all in one quick swallow.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You just drank that like it was water!"

He laughed and pulled me tighter to him. "In Russia their vodka is a lot stronger, I'm used to it."

I pursed my lips and got up walking to the bar, "Give me two shots of Russian Vodka."

The bartender looked at me curiously. "Are you even 21?"

I leaned over the counter, and licked my lips slowly. "I'm legal enough for you."

He swallowed hard and set my shots down in front of me. I blew him a kiss then took my drinks back to the table.

"Here." I said and set the shot down on the table. Once again he took the shot and drank it in one swallow.

I lifted the glass up to my lips and tilted my head back, feeling the warm liquid wash down my throat. I set the glass down and coughed. "What the hell is in that stuff?" My throat started to burn and he just laughed.

He was about to respond when my name was called over the speakers saying that I would be singing next. Dimitri moved his eyebrows up and down like he knew something that I didn't, kissed my cheek and lifted me off his lap. I walked up on stage and over to the DJ.

"What am I singing?" I asked.

He looked out into the crowd looking for someone and pointed to Liss "She told me not to tell you. She said if you knew you would change the song."

I looked over at Liss and she had a Cheshire cat grin plastered to her face. This could not be good at all.

I looked back to the DJ. "Alright let's just get this over with." I sighed.

I walked up to the mic and the music began. I knew what it was as soon as it started and I glared at Liss. The song was 'Next to You' By Jordin Sparks. She could have picked a better song but I knew what she was going for. Me and Dimitri. Together.

I cleared my throat and began.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I gotta get next to you_

_Yeah I gotta get next to you_

The whole crowd went silent. And I saw Tasha in the back fuming. I smiled.

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

I looked over to our table and Dimitri was staring at me in awe. I was very close to blushing.

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just gotta get next to you_

The drunks started to whistle as I swayed my hips to the best of the song getting lost in its meaning.

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I gotta get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

I nodded towards Dimitri making sure he knew that it was him I was singing this for.

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just gotta get next to you_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

He got up from his seat and made his way over to the stage.

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

Closer…

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

Even closer…

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

He stood at the foot of the stage giving me a dazzling smiling. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes as I sung the last part.

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Baby call me crazy_

_But I know you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got to get next to you_

The crowd erupted into a roar of applause as Dimitri walked onto the stage. I smiled as he walked up to me and dipped me placing his lips to mine. I don't know how long we were kissing but someone came up from behind me and pulled my hair so that I was yanked away from Dimitri. I spun around to find a very pissed off Tasha.

"Are you stupid, Bitch?" I asked fumingly.

"No, but you are. Keep your lips off my man."

I laughed madly. "'Your' man? Well it doesn't really seem like it because he was just kissing me," I stated."Oh wait, do you want me to break it down to a retard level for you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She screamed and ran at me. I waited until she was right up on me. I side stepped and cloths lined her. She fell to the stage and I busted out laughing. The way her face looked when she hit made my toes curl in delight.

She went to get up but I placed one of my heels to her chest. "Look. Dimitri's. Not. Yours." I said slowly enough that she could understand.

I felt Dimitri grab on to the back of my arm as he pulled me off the stage. "Let's get some drinks."

Still glaring at Tasha, I responded, "okay, that sounds good."

I watched as she walked over to a group of females that were all trying to glare at me. I moved away from Dimitri to face the bitch crowd and I threw my hands down on my thighs. "Suck it bitches!" I yelled over at them. I earned a bunch of disgusted looks from them. Dimitri busted out into laughter. I smiled sweetly at the group before I turned around linked my arm into Dimitri's and made my way over to the bar.

**Sorry it wasn't as funny as it usually is. But I had to put a little mushy stuff in there for Rose and Dimitri. But it will go back to the usually if there is another chapter :)**

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	8. Girl Fight!

**Hey guys :)**

**Well YAY! I didn't have to stop this story..:) So be very thankful for the people that stepped up to help me:)**

**I would like to thank my beta and who is also the person who helped me write this chapter Confused Yellow Stallion. I freaking loved this chapter and it made me laugh a lot so Thank you so much :)**

**Well I wont make you guys wait any longer here is chapter 8 :)**

**Enjoy!**

I got a tray full of Russian vodka shots. Dimitri, Christian and I each took one and Lissa had her little girly drink. She said someone needed to drive us home. I was about to take another shot when Adrian walked in with a group of boys. He looked around and his eyes laid on me. He smiled and made his way over to me. He picked me up and spun me around. "Well Rose you get more beautiful every time I see you." He said then kissed my cheek.

I heard Dimitri growl and Adrian glanced at him questioningly. "What are you doing here?" I slurred. The Russian crap was kicking my butt.

"I got a text saying that would be a girl fight happening. and you know I love me a good girl fight," he said with his famous smirk.

"So what are we drinking tonight my lovely Rose?" he asked looking over at our shots.

"Russian Vodka," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows, "you're drinking Russian vodka?"

"Yes," I said in a duh tone.

"Well now that I'm here let's get this party started," he said. I laughed. "Adrian you're so full of yourself."

"Only for you baby, only for you," he said picking up a shot and downing it just like Dimitri had. I still haven't gotten the downing it like water thing but I don't almost-choke now so I'm getting there. A little later most of the shots were gone and my world was spinning. The DJ had called Liss up to sing her song. It was something very gushy for Christian. BLEH. I stopped listening after the second verse.

"Hey Dimitri, you wann-" I turned around and he wasn't there. I looked around the room and found him trapped in the corner by guess who...

THE COW.

I growled. When is this bitch going to get it through her dumb ass head of hers to stay away from him? I shoved Adrian making him stumble a little and he looked over at me. "Huh?" "Get your phone out," I said. He looked at me curiously.

"You're about to get your girl fight. Well... Not really, it's going to be a one hitter quitter," I said thinking about how I would hit her. He laughed and pulled his phone out. I stormed over to Dimitri and the dumb bitch. I grab a fist full of her hair and yanked back hard so that I had a good view of her face.

"When are you going to learn?" I asked. I pulled my fist back and letting it connect with her face blood spurted out of her nose. I heard a bone crunch and she fell to the floor unconscious. Adrian went into hysterics. He got over top of her.

"You just got knocked the fuck out bitch!" he said, laughing and holding the phone to get a good view of the nasty ass cow.

"This shit is so going on YouTube," he said, backing away from her and looking at me with a satisfied smile. Since Adrian always gets everything he wants, he had one of those new 4G phones that you could do everything with, and more. Normally I hated that, but today it was exactly what I needed. With a few clicks, an added title, and a short summary of the video, "BITCH GETS KNOCKED OUT," it was on YouTube. I took his phone and sent the link to everyone I knew, excluding Lissa because she has a conscience, and that worries me. I didn't want Christian to see the video either, so it was all good.

I walked closer to Tasha who was still on the ground and forcefully shoved my foot on her stomach. It was hard enough to keep her down, but not hard enough for my heel to punch a hole in her body and get me sued for hospital bills.

"Dimitri is mine. So the next time you want to challenge that give me a call," I said snarkily. I flashed her the middle finger and walked away, pushing my foot into her stomach harder as I turned around to walk away from her. I linked arms with Adrian, and we both started cracking up at the same time. We high fived, and I cockily grabbed another tray of Russian vodka shots.

Dimitri walked over towards us somewhere during my third celebratory vodka shot.

"Wazz... Wazz happenin' D?" I make an attempt to slap his back or his shoulder, but somehow end up with having slapped his ass instead. _Oh well_, I thought, _it's a nice ass_. Dimitri grabs one of the vodka shots and guzzled it down like water. God, I wish I grew up in Russia.

He grabbed another shot without saying a word, and guzzled this one down even faster than the first. Hmm... Dimitri wasn't talking?

"Dimitri!" I say, testing my theory. No answer.

"Dimitri." Still nothing.

"Dimi... Dimiliscious... D... D-Man... Dimturd... Dimitri... Dimitri... Dimitri... Dimitri!"

"WHAT?" he yelled, almost sounding... Like a woman? A severely intense, pregnant woman.

"Did you... Did you see me kick that COW'S ass over there?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, I did Rose, and to be honest, it wasn't very cool. Tasha and I were just talking, and well... I don't think you can handle your alcohol too well, and you're really acting like a brat, so I'm cutting you off." Dimitri takes the rest of the drinks from our tray and brings it to another table full of giggling girls. _I will kill them_, I thought. I got up and pulled out my earrings, placing them inside my bra, (hey, don't look at me all funny like that, I didn't have any pockets) ready for a fight if I needed to be. When I arrived at the table, the girls started giggling all over again, I shot a glare towards Dimitri.

"Hey, I'm sure you guys have probably already been able to tell that my friend Dimitri over here is a little bit certifiable. He's here with me tonight, and well, we're paying for these drinks. So, not to spoil all the fun or anything, but I'm taking them back. But you can keep Dimitri if you really want." The girls started making googly eyes at Dimitri, so I just walked away with my drinks, shooting one down as quickly as Adrian and Dimitri had. _Ow, that burned. _Dimitri came running up behind me.

"Rose, you're drunk. Please just give me the drinks," Dimitri begged.

"Really, Dimitri?" I asked, this 'good guy' routine was just going too far. I need to stop it." You cant tell me when I have had enough you don't even know me." i stated. Dimitri looked... Wait, what was that human emotion I'm trying to think of? Uhhh, right, _hurt_. Dimitri looked hurt. Adrian who was sitting at the table and I didn't notice that until now looked very uncomfortable. So he took one of the vodka shots, and handed one to me, and we made a toast. Adrian loudly yelled, "to champagne wishes and caviar dreams!" in some pseudo-English accent and I burst out laughing. Dimitri walked away, shaking his head, and I walked away with Adrian, drinks in hand.

By the time we went to leave, Dimitri was no longer speaking to me. But hell I didn't care at that point I could barley see straight. I made my way to the car in a wavy line type thing giggling for no reason. I went and tried to open the door but it shocked me.

"AHH. It fucken bit me!" I yelled holding my hand to my chest.

Liss laughed. "Rose we need to get you home. And my door did not bite you."

"Yea, I'm your best friend and you stand up for the door," I mumbled.

We all got in the car and started to drive home. It was silent and it was bugging to fuck out of me. I had to do something otherwise I was going to scream. Then we would all die and I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. I started to think of things I could do to - what do guys call it? Oh yea, break the ice - when a thought popped into my head. I looked over at Dimitri gave him a big smile and slapped his leg.

"I got it," I sung. Dimitri looked at me like I was nuts.

I jumped in between the seats and sat the for a second then reached out to turn on the radio. Just when it went on blue and red lights started to flash. I screamed making everyone jump.

"Shit, it's the cops! Hide the drugs!" I yelled looking paranoid.

Liss pulled over and turned around in her seat. "Rose, we don't have any drugs."

I grinned, "I know, I just always thought it would be fun to say."

Lissa turned back around in her seat shaking her head. She was going to be no fun, so I turned to Christian who was sleeping. I muffled my laugh and took a strand of my hair and brought it to his ear.

"Rose, don't!" Liss scolded.

"SHHHHH! You'll wake him up," I scolded.

After that I proceeded to shove my hair into his ear. Every time he would just brush at his ear. It was funny at first but I wanted him to smack himself. I heard the cops car door slam shut behind us and I knew I only had like two seconds left. So I stuck my hair up his nose. And that did it just as the cop came up to the window Christian smacked himself right in the face making me roll in laughter.

"FUCK ME!" He yelled holding his face.

"Eww. Save it for the bedroom fire crotch." I said making a disgusted face.

The cop eyed both of us suspiciously over the edge of his sunglasses... Wait, sunglasses? why the hell does he have sunglasses on, its dark outside.

"License and registration please," he said looking pointedly at Liss.

She gave him the items that he asked for and he looked them over. Lissa had nothing on her record so she had nothing to be worried about.

"Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?" the cop asked.

I leaned farther up so the cop could see me clearly, "why, have you already forgotten?" I asked in a serious tone.

Christian went into hysterics telling me that I was amazing. I grinned at him.

"Ma'am I need you to step out of the car please," he said to me. I glared at him and stumbled out of the car.

"Ma'am have you been drinking tonight?"

"Can you please stop calling me Ma'am? You're making me feel old," I said with my hand on my hip. He looked me up and down stopping at my tits a couple times.

"Ma'am have you been drinking tonight?" he repeated his question.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" I asked.

I heard both Dimitri and Christian laughing in the car so I went with it.

"Is that why you're wearing the sunglasses?"

"Umm..."

"Hah! I knew I was right. You a bad cop." I said with my best hick voice, pointing at him with a stupid grin on my face.

"Are you even 21?" he asked, trying to put the blame on me again.

"Umm, yes I am, aren't I Liss?" I asked, looking back at my best friend for help. I couldn't think at all and I am not 21. Well I'm 20 so really I don't see what the big deal is, I think that law is stupid.

"She is she just left her ID at home. I'm sorry about all of this, sir. She usually isn't like this." Liss said to the dick in the uniform.

They started talking back and forth and I got tired of standing so I laid down on the ground knowing that I would regret what would happen to my pants. It wasn't long after that that I passed out.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know…**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Confused Yellow Stallion**


	9. OOPS!

**Since everyone loved the drunk Rose I decided to do another chatter of her being drunk :)**

**I would love to thank HelloSeattlex3. For with out her THis chatter would have not been done.**

**And my lovely Beta Confused Yellow Stallion..Your are freaking awesome :)**

**So Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

The officer gave Lissa a warning, reminding her that everybody in the car should always wear a seat belt, and then we made are way home.

We pulled up to the apartments and everyone got out of the car. I had to help Christian up the stairs because he was nearly as trashed as Rose. We walked the girls to their doorm\ - well I did, anyway. We got to the door and Lissa started going through her purse, looking for her keys.

"Goddammit!" she cursed.

"That's not the language that should be coming out of a ladies mouth," I smirked.

She scoffed. "I have known Rose my whole life. You should be happy it's not worse."

"I'mmm… vry... happie," Christian slurred.

Liss giggled. "Christian," she said, jokingly shaking her head, "what am I going to do with you?"

He tried to smirk at her as he stumbled towards her.

"I can think of a couple different things." He got close to her ear and started to whisper. The more he talked the redder her face got.

_Man, is it real quiet in this hallway_, I thought.

She cleared her throat. "Rose, do you have your key?"

Silence.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, looking around.

She looked up at me. "Where's Rose at?"

"I don't know?" I said looking around.

"Well go look in the car. We're going to have to search the other floors."

I nodded and ran down the stairs. How did I not know she wasn't with us? It was way too quiet, that should have been a big red flag. I got to the car and swung the door open.

"Roza?"

No answer.

I checked the whole car and nothing. I dashed back up stairs to find Lissa and Christian making out. Okay, couldn't they have waited until they got inside, jeez.

"AHEM."

They broke apart, Liss bright red and Christian with a stupid grin on his face.

"Do you have Rose?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE LEFT HER ON THE STREET!" Lissa screamed.

Christian fell to the floor holding his stomach laughing.

I went into shock, I forgot that the cop had made her get out. God, I'm so stupid.

"Dimitri you have to go get her before some creeper does," she ordered, as she threw her keys at me.

I nodded and ran back to the car. I got in and started it up and sped off to where the cop pulled us over, hoping no one had already snatched my Roza.

**RPOV**

About ten years later, well that's what it felt like in 'one drunk ass bitch' time I felt someone shake me.

"Rose, it's time to get up, we have to get you home," a man with a familiar accent told me.

"I don't wanna" I complained.

"Roza, please," he begged.

I opened my eyes. _Hey, I know him.._._ It's... Wait, I know this one... Dimitri!_ "Hey when did you get… ere?" I slurred. "There was some guy just trying to get me up."

He eyed me. "Rose, that was me."

I cocked my head to the side a little, very confused. "Really?"

He sighed. "Yes, Rose. Now come on."

He gave me a hand and pulled me off the ground. I jumped up and wrapped myself around him like a child would its mother.

**DPOV**

When we got to car I laid Roza down in the back seat and told her to stay down so the cops wouldn't see her without a seat belt.

It was pretty peaceful for about 45 seconds of the car ride until _someone_ got bored.

"This is sooo boooorriiiing!" Ugh, couldn't she stay quiet for at least five seconds?

"Well car rides might not exactly be the most fun, they definitely weren't made for your entertainment," I said, aggravated. But I guess I should be a little nicer, since it was partially my fault that we left her anyway.

"Well I'm gonna sing!"

"Go right ahead, Roza." I actually wanted to hear her sing!

"Izzz Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Errybody looking forwarrrr to the weekend, weekend!" she slurred.

Did she really have to sing THAT song? And it's not even Friday anyway, so that just made it all worse. Roza really did have the voice of an angel... just not when she's drunk of course. She kind of sounded like a walrus giving birth.

"Umm, okay..."

"Did you like it? I know I did! I mean I always thought I was good at singing, but DAYUUUUM! I was fucking amazing, if I do say so myself! Waiiiitt a secondszz, I just did... Hmm, oh well. Anyways, did you liike it or what?"

Wow.

"I loved it," I answered, emotionless. "Uhhh... We're here!"

"Really? Finally, I mean I don't know if you noticed but I really can't stay in cars for more than an hour. That was longest I evvv been in a car before," Rose slurred.

All of a sudden, before I even stopped the car, Rose decided to open her door and start walking out. "ROSE!" I screamed, stopping the car so quickly that the sound of the breaks squealing made me wonder if I did any damage to the car.

"YES?" she practically screamed. Oh god, did she think I was playing a game with her on who could be the loudest? "I LOVE THIS GAME THAT YOU STARTED BY THE WAY, DREW!" Oh god, she did... Wait... Drew?

"Uhh, my name's Dimitri? And I wasn't starting a game, you just got out of the car while it was still moving..."

"Ohhh! Right, right. Dimitri, sorry. I think I left my brain in the catzzz litter box this when I woke up this niighhh." Cats litter box...? And... Evening?

"What?"

"Well that the saying right? Cazz litter box and night?" _She's really out of it,_ I think, shaking my head.

"Umm no, it's 'at home' and 'morning.'"

"No izz nooot."

"Let's just go inside, Rose."

"Okaaaayy!"

I shut the door and turned back around, but Roza was already gone. How the hell was she that quick? She was fucked beyond belief. I sighed and headed inside.

I made it up the first set of stairs when I heard her giggling and talking to someone.

"We're going to scare the bejeezus out of him," she said.

I smiled because no one can scare me and well if she was trying to she was doing a horrible job at being quiet. But I was still curious at who she was talking to. I coughed so she knew I was coming.

She stopped laughed and started to whisper, I had to strain my neck to hear what she was saying.

"Did you hear that Fred? He's coming."

Who the fuck is Fred?... Oh well time to put on a show for her. I was getting ready to walk up the second stair well when Rose jumped out.

"Booga booga booga!" she yelled, laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" I faked, clutching my chest.

"Oh I soooo got you," she said, pointing a finger at me. "Fred did you see that?" she asked looking around. She growled when she couldn't find this Fred guy.

"Dammit Fred! You always do this to me. You're such a pussy."

I laughed. "Who is Fred?"

She eyed me cautiously and started to back up. "You're after him, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Still backing up she started to point her finger at me. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HIM!" she screamed and ran up the stairs.

Very confused I ran after her. "Rose, wait!"

"No, you'll never get him!"

"Rose be quiet. You will wake up the building." I whispered loudly.

"Run, Fred, run! I will distract him!" she said, stopping in the middle of the hallway and crouching down as if she were going to fight me.

I stopped and threw my hands in the air. "Rose, I'm not going to take anyone!" I said.

She looked behind her and untended. "You're right because he's already gone," she said happily. "Well, Drew I must be going. Got places to cause havoc at," she said, turning around and walked to her door.

"Goodnight Roza," I said shaking my head. I was going to have a day with this tomorrow.

"Goodnight Dimitri," she said as she opened her door and walked in.

Hey, well at least she remembered my name.

**Love It? Hate It?**

**Please Review :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & HelloSeattlex3**


	10. Who Is Drew?

**Hey guys thank you so much for your wonderful reviews for the last chapter. You will get another drunk Rose before the story is over )**

**I would love to thank panky95 for helping me write this chapter..love ya Frankie :)**

**And to my very lovely beta Confused Yellow Stallion.. Thanks so much my dear. **

**Well I guess I shall let you read the chapter now :)**

**ENJOY!**

I slammed my hand to my forehead "OH MY GOD!" I groaned loudly.

I opened my eyes but shut them quickly due to the sunlight. I started to stretch when I hit a body. My eyes shot open as I sat up. It took me a second to adjust to the light. _Black hair? What the fuck happened last night? SHIT, DIMITRI!_

I hesitantly poked the back of the thing sleeping next to me. That's when I noticed the walls were pink and not black. _Holy shit! It can't be. _I leaned over and confirmed it was Christian.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I pushed him off the bed.

He screamed and at the same time someone else screamed. Only one word ran through my head…_ Threesome… _I leaned over the bed to see it was Lissa that had scream and I let out a deep breath. She wasn't as hammered as me last night so nothing happen.

"What the hell was that about Liss?" the Thing on the floor asked.

"That wasn't Lissa you fucking pervert!" I yelled at him.

"ROSE!" he yelled with a shocked face. I wanted to laugh but I was sleeping next to him… GROSS!

Just at that moment Lissa popped up with a guilty look on her face.

"What in the twelve hells is that?" Christian demanded looking at Liss and pointing at me.

"Twelve hells, huh?" I asked. I jumped off the bed and on top of him.

"I... Will... Show... You... Twelve... Hells." I said, banging his head against the floor every time I paused. Now it wasn't hard but I knew he had drank the same amount I had and I knew that he would have a thundering headache just like I did. I thought I heard Liss scream something about Dimitri when I leaped off the bed and tackled Christian but I wasn't sure. But only moments later I was picked up off of Christian by Dimitri.

I looked over and Liss was crying. I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Calm down Liss, I didn't hurt him. I just made his headache slightly more agonizing."

She wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks, and shook her head in disappointment. This only made me laugh harder. But as soon as the volume in my voice increased, the pounding in my head increased as well. I clutched the top of my head with my hands and groaned at the pain.

"Ugh. I need pills," I said, trying to lower my voice so the pounding would stop. I then got a strong whiff of alcohol and BO. I sniffed my shirt, and, sure enough, it smelt like alcohol. I couldn't even smell the perfume I had on any more. I then sniffed my arm pits and scrunched my face in disgust. "And a shower," I added. Dimitri, who may I add looked sexy as hell in ripped jeans and a white Ginny-tee, laughed while looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you Roza?" he asked.

"Well, depends on what mood we're in. but if that mood be horny, then I could think of a shit load of things you could do with me, sexy," I said flirtatiously, winking my eye at him while giving him my man-eater smile. "But first, before we have a little fun, I'm going to take a shower." I began to walk out the door, but turned around to look at Christian. "We're not done yet," I warned, giving him a death glare.

Without another word, I walked out of Lissa's room and went to my room to grab a pair of hot blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, my leather jacket and matching leather boots. I grabbed a towel and wash cloth and went to the bathroom.

I got undressed, turned on the shower and got in. But as soon as the water hit my head, I felt like I was taking a million bullets to the head. "AHHHH! OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled, thinking it would stop, but it only made it worse…

I fumbled with the knobs to turn the water off, but I ended up making the water boiling hot. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

As I kept trying to turn the water off, and scalding myself in the process, I heard a loud bang on the door followed by a frantic deep voice that was laced with a light Russian accent. "Roza! Are you OK?"

Right when I was about to answer, the water turned ice cold. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. I then, finally, got the water to turn off. Just as I got out of the shower and reached for the towel, the door was busted open. Dimitri stood there looking ready to kill someone till his eyes finally met mine. After that, he just looked plain embarrassed.

I quickly wrapped the towel around my chest and said, "Enjoy the show? I expect payment, just so you know."

He looked dumbfounded to say the least. "I… I… uh I heard you yell. And… uh came to see if you were ok…"

"I'm not so fine. I have a killer hang over," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"I have a… uh... special drink for hangovers… if you want me to make it for you…" he said, still in shook from seeing my drop dead sexy body.

"Would you, please?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned me to follow him to his apartment. "Umm… maybe I should get dressed. Don't want people to see me going to your apartment in just a towel. People might start to think something's going on," I said.

He nodded his head and said, "Right. I'll meet you at my place." He then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Once I was done getting dressed, I made my way over to Dimitri. But not without saying goodbye to Lissa and glaring at Christian first. Once I got to his door, I let myself in while saying, "HONEY! I'M HOME! NOW GET ON YOUR KNEES AND KISS MY FEET!"

I heard a low chuckle coming through the kitchen. I made my way over and found Dimitri over the stove pouring a muggy brown liquid into a coffee mug. "I made this while you were getting dressed. It's my grandma's hangover recipe. It should take away whatever ache you have in your body within seconds," he said, passing me the mug.

I said thanks and took a big swig of the liquid. But as soon as it reached my taste buds, I spit it out all over Dimitri and the rest of the kitchen that was within five feet of me. "What the hell is this? It tastes like fucking feet and butt hole mixed with armpit sweat!" I yelled.

Dimitri chuckled while whipping off his face and said, "Trust me, it may taste like the most disgusting thing in the world, but it helps. Now come on. Drink."

So that's what I did. I chugged the whole thing within seconds. As the vile liquid ran down my throat, it started to burn and tingle. I dry heaved and groaned. "Gross," I said. I stood there for several seconds trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Well?" Dimitri asked. "Did it work?"

I stood there for a couple more seconds before answering. "Wow… That shit in a cup really worked! Wow… I feel mad high… What the hell was in that?"

He chuckled and said, "yeah, that's one of the side effects. And I can't tell you. It's a family secret."

"What do you mean 'one of the side effects'? What are the other ones?" I asked, starting to feel higher by the second.

"Don't worry about it. No one ever really gets more than one side effect." I would have argued, but I felt so good right now that I didn't even care. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and dragged him to the living room. "Let's watch TV!" I went to the TV and turned it on. I flipped through the channels till I came across "The Wonder Pets."

"OMG!" I yelled, jumping up and down while clapping my hands. I then started to sing along to the theme song. "Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We're on our way. To help a friend and save the day! We're not too big and we're not too tough, But when we work together, we've got the right stuff Go, Wonder Pets, yay!" I fell onto the couch besides Dimitri.

He shook his head and held me while we watched the rest of the show. As soon as it was over, I jumped off the couch and started to sing "The Assumption Song."

"There was an old farmer

Who lived on a rock

He sat in the meadow

Just shaking his -

Fist at some boys

Who were down by the crick

Their feet in the water

Their hands on their -

Marbles and playthings

And at half past four

There came a young lady

She looked like a -

Pretty young creature

She sat on the grass

She pulled up her dress

And she showed them her -

Ruffles and laces

And white fluffy duck

She said she was learning

A new way to -

Bring up her children

So they would not spit

While the boys in the barnyard

Were shoveling -

Refuse and litter

From yesterday's hunt

While the girl in the meadow

Was rubbing her -

Eyes at the fellow

Down by the dock

He looked like a man

With a sizable -

Home in the country

With a big fence out front

And if he asked her politely

She'd show him her -

Little pet dog

Who was subject to fits

And maybe she'd let him

Grab hold of her -

Small tender hand

With a movement so quick

And then she'd bend over

And suck on his -

Candy, so tasty

Made of butterscotch

And then he'd spread whipped cream

All over her -

Cookies that she had

Left out on her shelf

If you think this is dirty

You can go f*** yourself!"

When I was done singing, I was on the floor holding my sides in a laughing fit.

"Roza," Dimitri began, but I cut him off.

"D-Man! We should play a game! OH! let's play the question game!"

"D-Man?... Um… OK?"

"OK, you start! Ask any question!"

He was quiet for several seconds in deep thought. "OK. I got one. Who are Fred and Drew? You kept calling me Drew and talking about this guy Fred…"

I looked at him like he was the most stupid person in the world. "How could you NOT know who FRED is?" I yelled. "He's Fred f***ing Figglehorn! Only the funniest guy ever on YouTube!"

"Umm… ok… well, what about this Drew character?" he asked.

"Well," I said, leaning in closer as if I'm going to whisper a secret into his ear. "Drew is a figment of my imagination. My dream guy. Literally, he's my dream sex partner." I said with a little giggle.

Dimitri looked shocked. "you have sex dreams about this guy named Drew that you made up?" he asked.

"Yepp!" I said popping the "P".

He then looked confused. "But why did you call me Drew?"

I giggled again. "Because you're so _hot_," I said "hot" like the way Paris Hilton does. "And you wanna know something?" I paused, leaning closer to his ear. "I didn't make up Drew till I met you. And you wanna know something else?" I paused again, leaning closer. "He looks just like… you"

He was taken aback. "Oh, don't look so surprised D-Man."

He shook his head and said, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

I agreed and waited on the couch while Dimitri put on the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie on. "OH I LOVE THIS MOVIE! JOHNNY DEPP HE'S SOOOOOOOO SEXY HERE!"

As we watched the movie, I got to thinking. I really need to get Christian back… But how? Then it came to me. "Dimitriiiii?" I asked, sounding like a little girl asking her mother for something she already knows she can't have.

"Can you get me into Christian's room pleasssse?"

He looked at me questionably. "Why do you want to go in his room?" he asked.

"Well, I asked both the devil and angle on my shoulders about what I should do… they both got into an argument and ended with the devil on my right shoulder attacking the angel on my other shoulder and covered her in duct tape. So I'm going with the devil's idea - is that a bad thing?"

"It is a bad thing and I cannot let you into his room," he told me.

I pouted. Well he's no fun…ohhh wait I will just pick the lock if necessary. Now all I gotta do is go shopping.

I came out of thought and looked over at Dimitri who was studying my face. "Well you're no fun," I said, pouting even more. "Well I have to go get some things for me and my room." I said smiling at him.

"What are you getting?" he asked getting suspicious.

I raised my eyebrows at his questioning. "Like I said, things for me and the black lights."

"Oh well, can I come?"

"Nope," I said. No, I have to tell him he can come but make him not want to come. "Well unless you wanna carry around my tampons?" I said.

He scrunched his face up. "No. That will be just fine."

I smiled in victory and made my way to the door. "Oh, and I won't be here when you get back."

"Why not?" I asked, a little disappointed. How the hell was I going to get in the apartment now? I was good at picking locks, well hell, they didn't call me a badass for nothing, but deadbolts, that I couldn't do.

"I'm going to the gym soon and will be there the afternoon," he said. Oh well that could just work to my advantage. Now all I had to do is get Christians keys and that wouldn't be too hard.

"Oh okay." I said feigning sadness. "I will see you later Dimitri," I said opening the door.

"Bye Roza," he said as I walked out.

I walked over to my apartment and let myself in going to the kitchen. I needed to wash my mouth out after drinking what ever Dimitri had me drink. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass and made my way to the sink. I turned in on only to be drenched by the nozzle.

"GODDAMN IT!" I yelled turning it off.

Lissa appeared out of nowhere "What's wrong?" she asked.

I turned around and she got a look at me. "Oh."

"Liss if I find out your little boyfriend did this-."

"Christian didn't do it. You did last night." She said cutting me off.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You came in last night talking about how much of a pussy Fred was and that you had to get him back somehow," she said, thinking about what she just said. "Who is Fred anyways?"

I groaned. "You people are just sad," I said, untying the nozzle so that I could get a drink of water. After I downed two glasses of water I sighs satisfied. "Well I have to go change, I'm soaked." I said looking down at myself.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store. So can I borrow the car?"

"Only if you promise not to smoke in the car," she said.

"I promise," I said crossing my fingers mentally.

She studied me for a second. "Fine, they're in the bowl over there."

I smiled and left the room. I walked into my bedroom and went to my closet. I picked out black tank top with gold coins attacked to it along with a pain of skinny frayed blue jeans. I grabbed my favorite pair of Alexander McQueens and pulled them on. I put on a couple of gold bracelets and picked up my pair of gold shades. I went to closet and pulled a box down and went through it until I found my off gold Louis Vuitton and put everything I would need.**(Picture on profile)** After everything was in order to my liking I walked out of my room and into the living room to find my victim and Liss sitting on the couch.

"Well I'm leaving. I will be back later."

"Okay have fun. Me and Christian will be right here all day," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

I gagged on the outside but I was screaming in victory on the inside. "I'm out of here," I said walking out the door. Once the door was closed I started to dance around manically. About two minutes later it was all out of me and I stood up straight took a deep breath and smoothed my shirt. I turned around and went to walk only to be stopped by Dimitri. OH SHIT!

He had that I-caught-you face on "What are you up to Rose?" he asked.

Shit shit shit… Ummmm… Oh yes I got it. I walked up to and rubbed my hand all the way down his chest and down his right leg just touching the inside of his leg. His breath hitched.

"I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

He looked down at me and you could see he was trying to think. When he never spoke I wanted to jump around all crazy again. "Well I'm going to be late, I'll see you later."

"Yea... Yeah... Okay... Umm... I'll see you later." He stumbled.

I smiled and lent up and kissed his cheek then walked past him and out of the building. I unlocked the doors and got in and started the car then drove away from the curb. I rolled the windows all the way down and lit a cigarette and started to think of and amazing thing to do to Christians room. When it came to me I started laughing hard.

"Oh, the things I can come up with. It scares me sometimes," I said to myself.

**So Love It? Hate It?**

**Just let me know :) Don't forget to review..**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl & Panky95**


	11. BAHA!

**Pleas read A/N**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~<strong>

**So this will be the last chapter for a while for i will no longer have internet.**

**I will try and up date as much as possible and when i get the chance.**

**I am very sorry about this and I hope you frogive me :(**

**But i am giving you this chapter…It has not been beta-ed so forgive the mistakes.**

**So I would love to thank Sassynoles for helping me write this chapter.**

**I had a blast writing it with you :)**

**So Here is the next chapter and last fro a little while..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I got to the local store got out of car. Walking up to the doors I made sure I wasn't missing any of the stuff I needed to get Christian back in my head. I walked in grabbed a basket and made a b line to the hardware section. After looking for five minutes I found it hey don't look at me like that I usually have other people go to that section for me. I saw a nerdy looking kid putting things on the shelf so I sauntered up to him with my man eater smile.<p>

"Umm Hi. I looking for the superglue." I said twirling a piece of my hair.

"It rig-" He turned around and his mouth dropped open. "Ummmm." Incapable to speak he just pointed behind him.

"Thanks love." I smiled and winked at him then walked towards to where he was pointing. I know the winking thing really out did it but hell I probably just made his day. I finally found the super glue and grabbed four tubes I needed to make sure I had enough for what I was going to do.

The next thing I needed would most likely be in the kids section . That wasn't to hard to find I just looked for all the really cool toys. I had to go through the section twice just to find the silly string but when I did I got excited they had every color. I grabbed to of each and was about to leave only to be stopped by some one calling my name.

"My my my what do we have here?" He said "It looks like my dear Rose here is plotting for revenge."

I turned around and hid the basket behind my back to see Adrian with a shit eating grin on his face "You don't know what your talking about. Im..Im.." Shit what could I be doing?…Oh.."Im throwing a party." I said nodding my head.

He walked up to me and looked behind my back and into the basket. "You know I would have believed that if it were someone else." He said laughing.

I sighed in defeat "So what if I am as you call it plotting?"

"Well I want to know who, what they did and I want it." He said with all seriousness.

I laughed "Baby you cant roll with me. You have to be on my level first but in order to do that you have to get off your knees." I said laughing even harder.

He growled playfully. "Spill it Rose." He demanded.

"UGH! FINE!" I huffed "Well I woke up next to Christian this morning then he said something about me being twelve hells or something."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked very interested.

So I told him what I was planning to do to Christians room. After I was finished he was holding his sides rolling in laughter.

He controlled himself and straighten himself up "But thats all your going to do?"

I looked at him curious "What did you have in mind?"

"Toilet paper. Lots and lots of toilet paper." He said evilly.

I laughed "Maybe your not on your knees but you are still bending over." I said

He groaned and we walked to get the toilet paper.

After paying for everything we left in separate cars he said he will meet me there in a second he had to drop some things off to his mother first. I nodded and got in the car and drove out of the parking lot. I pulled up to the apartment and got out my cell phone and called Dimitri.

"Hi Rose." Came his deep accented voice.

"Hey Dimitri. Are you home yet?"

"No I just got here. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight or something?" I said hoping I didn't sound to suspicious because right now my insides were steaming in victory because Dimitri wasn't home.

"Umm That would be great." He said "Whats going on Rose?" SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Nothing it was just a question Dimitri." I said feigning to be upset. If he wasn't going to believe me then I would make him feel horrible about questioning me.

" I just wanted to see when you would be back so I knew how much time I had to get ready. I just wanted to looked good Dimitri." I said sniffling a little at the end.

"Im sorry Roza I didn't know." HAHA SUCKER. The 'you hurt me' Rose always works. " I would love to go to dinner with you and I will be back at seven okay."

"Are you sure you don't have to if you want to." Hell I might as well go all the way.

"No Roza I do." He pleaded.

I took the phone away from my ear and silently screamed and started to dance. He was way to easy.

"Roza? Are you there?" I heard him say over my craziness.

I sniffled a couple more times "Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Okay well I have to go get ready I only have two hours."

I could hear the smell in his voice. "I will be at your apartment at seven thirty."

"Okay bye Dimitri."

"Goodbye Roza."

I turned my phone on silent and slipped it into my purse and got out of the car just as Adrian pulled up.

"You stay here I will be right back." I told him and he nodded.

I ran up the stairs and busted into our apartment.

"CHRISTIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He came racing out of Lissa's room in only his boxers looking frantic. "What happened?"

"Oh gross." I said covering my eyes "Go put some fucking clothes on. Nobody wants to see your little brother." I said laughing.

He growled "What the fuck do you want?"

I pulled my hand off of my eyes and placed it on my hip "Look fire crotch don't get shitty with me. I just need you keys."

"Yea and what for?" He asked.

"Well me and Dimitri were in the this morning and well we got to doing somethings and umm we rushed out and I left my phone in your apartment." I said lying my ass off.

"Well then ask Dimitri for his keys." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I already did but he's at the gym and I don't want to drive all the way over there. Christian Im serious I will stay here the whole day and bug you if I don't have my phone." I said smiling a little.

"She will too. She gets crazy with out her phone. Just give her the keys." Liss said from inside the room. In my mind I was on my knees bowing to her.

He growled and walked into the room and came back out with keys in hand. He started to walk towards me.

"NO!" I yelled " I have been close to you enough today you can throw them." I said holding my hands up like a cross.

He sighed and threw them. "You bring them right back." He commanded.

"Yeah whatever." I said picking up the keys and walking out the door. I got to his door opened it waited a couple of seconds then closed it again rattling the keys a little bit then walking back to our apartment. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and called Adrian.

"Come up saying your going to take me out for lunch okay." I said then hung up.

I walked into Lissa's room showed Christian my phone the chucked the keys at him. They hit him right in the forehead.

I busted up " Who knew I had aim?" I said shrugging and walking out.

I heard him use a few nasty words towards me but I ignored them he was getting ready to get his. Moments later Adrian knocked on the door.

He came in talking loudly.

"Say something about not being able to call me and you got worried so you came over." I whispered to him.

He smiled "Why haven't you answered any of my calls? I have been trying to get ahold of you all day. I got real worried so I came over to make sure you were okay." He said with a winning performance.

"Im so sorry I left my phone at Dimitri's and just now got it." I said

I knew they were listening because there room was very quite.

"Oh well I was calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch?"

"Yeah that would be great. The two love birds are spending the whole day here and I do not want to see Christian in his boxers again." I said laughing. "Liss Im going to lunch with Adrian I will be back soon." I yelled back to her.

"Okay have fun." She yelled back.

So off we went... Adrian and i headed to the boys apartment, i let him in and

we made our

way to Christian's room.

I emptied the bag of 'goodies' on his bed and shuddered. "Argh Adrian can you

go into the

kitchen and get me some gloves? God knows what's on his sheets". I said

scowling.

Laughing Adrian walked out of the room whilst i looked around to see where i

could put

what.

He had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room but what had me laughing

was it was

one of those four poster girlie beds in black. You know the ones that have the

bits of silk

wrapped around them. Well there is mission one..

I started pulling down all the silk carefully cause hey i'm a ** but not that

much of one.

After i removed it all Adrian came strolling in.

Waving the gloves around in one hand and wearing a pair of them himself we

were about to

get to work, until i yelled "Wait!" Adrian raised his eyebrow and said "Oh

here we go you've

thought of something else haven't you Rosie?"

Growling at the Rosie part i chose to ignore it and said "I'll be right back".

I ran to the

kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed out a carton of eggs. I walked over

to the food

pantry and looked inside until i seen something that caught my eyes.

I grabbed up the items and walked back to Adrian. He laughed when i showed him

what i

found. We broke up all the eggs and opened the tin of strawberry quik. The

smell was all

kinds of nasty.

After his bed looked like a chicken had given birth in it we placed all the

sheets back in

place, but not before i superglued his pillows together his pajama's

included.

"Right Adrian this is where your height comes into play". I told him my plan

and he started

laughing and said "Good God Rose remind me never to get on your bad side".

He jumped up on the bed and started trailing the superglue along the bars. As

he did this i

followed suit and draped the toilet paper around it, going up and down and

back up again

his bed now resembled a prison door.

We moved onto our next task the silly string. Looking around his room i seen

that he had a

paint ball gun. I wondered if i could somehow use that to spray the string.

I grabbed it and opened up the compartment. My eyes gleamed. Inside of it

there was

already paint loaded. I started randomly shooting everything in my sight.

"** Hell Rose watch what you are doing". Adrian cried out in pain lying on the

floor

rubbing his manly area. Using the computer desk to hold myself up from my

laughing fit i

composed myself and continued to shot.

By this stage Adrian was up walking with a limp and somehow managed to add

padding to

his pants. I looked at him and he growled "I don't trust you not to do it

again Rose". Shaking

my laughter off i went to put down the paint gun and grab the string until

Adrian bent down

in my vision.

How could i not... he's so going to kill me but .. BANG!

"FUCK ME!" Adrian screamed he fell to the ground rolling from his stomach to his

back crying

out in pain. "My Ass" He yelled. "You shot me right in my cakehole Rose! What

The hell?"

He said.

I started to cry and said "Adrian you know i love you but seriously what would

you have

done in my position? You were bending over.. Your big ** screamed Just Shot

Me!" I said

wiping the tears from my eyes.

He walked over to my grabbed the gun and took it outside. When he returned he

had an ice

pack for the front of his pants and one for the back. Sitting on the chair he

said "Right now

that you've had some fun and shot me i think it's time we hurry this up before

someone

comes in".

I nodded my head and gave him 2 cans of silly string. I drizzled superglue all

over his desk,

the door knob the the window panes. Adrian used the string so it stuck to the

glue.

Over to my left i noticed i hadn't hit some of the wall with the paint. An

idea came to mind

and i started writing in the glue. I grabbed a can of silly string and sprayed

the wall. I stepped

back to look at my artwork.

Adrian busted up laughing. On the wall it said Princess Chrissy Girl Ozera.

"Rose who knew

you could be so talented? That is a work of art". Adrian said.

When we walked to the door we stood back and admired the room. It was covered

from

head to toe in silly string, paintball splatters and toilet paper. Adrian even

managed to glue

toilet paper to the roof.

What got me was that there were Condoms blown up as balloons hanging as well..

You

could imagine what they looked like. I looked over to Adrian and he shrugged

his shoulders.

His room looked like a males hotel room after a wild bucks party. Adrian said

he superglued

the toilet seat to the lid and filled the shower nozzle with some of the paint

out of the gun,

so when he turns on the shower it will exploded and he will be covered from

head to toe in

red paint.

Giving him a high five we closed the door but not before i added some

superglue to the top

of it. When he tries to open it the bottom of the door will open but the top

wont causing him

to smack his head against it.

We walked out of the apartment laughing well Adrian's was just a little strained do to the accidental incidents that had occurred while redecorating Christians room.

We got to the stairs and I started to walk down when i heard adrian groan behind me. I turned around and laughed at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I cant walk down every time I do it feels like some one is driving a nail right into my nuts." He said lightly grabbing his package.

I laughed even harder "So what do you want me to do about it?" He got a evil smirk on his face. "And don't even say rub them because I will just sock you instead."

He cringed "Well then will you carry me?"

My mouth dropped open in shock "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. your the reason I am like this in the first place."

Ha if he think he's hurting now he's going to be regretting asking me to carry him.

I huffed "Fine. Jump on." I said turning around and smiling madly.

He climbed on slowly until he was on my back. And let me tell you he may a nice body but the man was a freaking cow.

"God Adrian it wouldn't kill to lose a couple pounds. Your a freaking cow."

"He laughed "Now I have never heard that one before when Im riding a girl."

Oh no he did not. I jumped up and he landed hard back down on my back making him yelp.

"What the hell was that about Rose."

I muffled my laugh. "Im sorry you were starting to slip." I said innocently.

"Yeah. Okay." He said not sounding convinced.

I started to walk down the rest of the way jumping up every once in a while and laughing. By the time we got to his car he was calling me all sort of names. I laughed even harder as I set him down.

"God Rose you could have been more nice about it."

I scoffed "How long have you known me?"

He thought about it for a bit. "Good point."

"Yupp." I said popping the p. "well I have a date in a hour or so I must be going."

"Oh and with who?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business." I said walking away.

"i will find out you know that rose."

Then you will find out when you do. Bye Adrian." I said waving behind me.

I heard him open his car door "Oh and thank you."

"Any time Rosie."

I growled " You better watch it or your room is next."

"Bye Rose." He said then shut his car door.

I laughed and walked up stairs to get ready for mine and Dimitri's date.


	12. Getting Ready

**_Hey guys well Im back! :)_**

**_Now this chapter was not beta-ed Because I didnt want to have you wait any longer.._**

**_So please please dont kill me everything will go back to normal in do time.._**

**_And Again im soo sorry for having you guys wait and what not.._**

**_And I would love to thank Panky95 for helping me with this story :)...Thanks Miss. Boo Haha_**

**_Well enough with this I will let you guys read now haha.._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I walked into the apartment to hear Liss giggling like a manic.<p>

I didn't want to see nothing so I yelled out. "IM BACK!"

It got quiet as soon as I yelled.

"Shit put your clothes on. Rose is back." I heard Lissa whisper yell at Christian.

I cover my eyes and walk into the room smiling like crazy, "My my my I never thought my best friend could be so scandalous." I said giggling a little.

She huffed "Oh shut it Rose your the one to talk about being scandalous."

I heard the annoying little twit start to laugh " Yeah Rosie I heard you are quiet the naughty girl."

I dropped my hand not thinking about it and smiled "You will get yours." I said and pointed at him "Just wait and see."

"Oh God!" Liss exclaimed "Rose what did you do?"

I just laughed. Christian was going back and forth looking very confused.

"Hmmm?" I said tapping my chin with a finger. "Something that should be caught on tape and sold for five bucks a pop on the streets."

Looking back at the two christian looked even more confused and liss well liss looked absolutely horrified. I don't blame her unlike princess Chrissy girl over there she knows how evil i can be.

I shook myself out of thought and smiled sweetly at the couple. "Well I have a date I must be going."

I turned and around and walked out the door when I bumped into a wall of red muscle and it did not look happy at all. I looked up to a fuming Dimitri covered in red paint. I coughed back laughter. Lets just say red was so not his color.

I smile at him innocently "You didn't happen to take a shower did you?"

"Rose what did you do?" He growled

I started to circle him "Man you could make a real good brick wall in a play." i said almost laughing again.

"This is not funny Rose what is this?" He said pointing at himself.

I couldn't help it anymore I laughed outright. Dimitri must have thought it wasn't very funny because his look changed from annoyed to demonic. I stopped laughing instantly and watched him very closely. His smile got bigger when he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair.

"You know I think this red would look so lovely on you." His shit eating grin growing even bigger.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said backing away.

"Oh Yes! Yes I would."

He slightly moved and I screamed a horror movie scream and ran toward the spare room because Dimitri was blocking mine. i thought I was going to make to I got to the door and almost had it closed when the red russian came busting in. _I will have to make it a point to call him that later tonight I thought to myself. _

I ran to the other side of the bed and he strolled up to the other side like he had won. Right then and there I knew I was screwed. I needed to have him detracted and maybe I could get out of this.

I thought about if for a minute "Hey you want to hear a joke?" I almost screamed.

It had worked it caught him off guard.

he tilted his head sideways " Uhhh Okay?"

I took a deep breath "What can you do with 365 used condoms?"

I saw him go into thought well or so I thought. Instead of running around the bed like every other stupid girl would do i jumped on the bed and try to go through the middle. To bad Dimitri saw me coming and caught me just as I was about to jump off the bed.

"Dimitri I swear to god-." I didn't get to finish because a his hand with paint all over it was sliding down my face. I couldn't help it but I laughed.

"Dimitri your so going to pay for that!"

All he did was laugh. That made me even more determined to make sure he paid for what he did. The next thing i knew we were on the bed and I was on top of him. I had some how swung him around and pushed him back towards the bed.

"Did you see how ninja I was right there!" I exclaimed with a a big dumb grin on my face.

He chuckled "Yes I did. I will have to admit that was pretty ninja of you."

I smiled with triumph and sat up. Thats when I really noticed what Dimitri had on. Underneath all that red paint was nothing but a towel that was dipping in the dangerously low. Not that I had a problem with it.

I cleared my throat and looked up at him. That said person sat there with his arms crossed behind his head smiling like an idiot.

"Well we have to get ready for a date don't we?" I asked

"Do we?" He said with his smirk getting bigger "Hey what is the answer anyways?"

My face contorted in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"To your joke. What can you do with 365 used condoms?"

"Oh." I laughed "You melt them down make a tire and call it a good year."

He laughed "Thats a good one."

" I know otherwise it wouldn't have came out of my mouth." I said in a duh tone. He just smiled.

I put both of my hands on his chest to get up and off of him when my hands slipped and we ended up chest to chest nose to nose. I felt him inhale sharply that made me feel good knowing that I could to that to this man.

I swallowed hard "Well…we…should…umm get ready."

I felt his arm move up to the back of my neck "Yes we should."

He pushed me down to his lips and as soon as they connected a shock went through my body like fire giving me goosebumps. I relaxed into the shape of his body and let myself get lost in him. My hands made there way up into his paint soaked hair and latched on pulling us closer and deepening the kiss. Our tongues were fighting a non-winning battle for dominance. After kissing for what seemed like a couple seconds we were rudely interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

"Well what do we have here? And you said Liss was scandalous look were I find you." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"UGH! Chrissy Poo If you don't get out of here right now your going to regret it."

"Whys that?"

I reached up and grabbed a pillow to throw at him but in that time i whispered in Dimitri's ear to moan when I move my hand down. I threw the pillow and he dodged it with an ease like I knew he would.

"Okay you asked for it." I said with a evil grin.

I turned towards Dimitri who was smiling like a idiot and I started to move my hand down very slowly. I got down to the top of his pants and he started to moan. I looked over at Christian and the horrified look made me laugh as soon as he heard me laugh he flipped us off and left. I looked back at Dimitri and we both started to laugh.

"Well we should go ahead and start getting ready for our date." Dimitri said getting up and pulling me with him. "Is it okay if I use your shower?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah thats fine I will use the one in my room. You can use the one in the hall." I replied back.

He set me down and we started to walk to the door. "I have to go get clothes I will see you in a bit." He smiled and left.

I smiled like crazy all the way to my room and into the shower. I took the fastest shower i could and made sure that I smelled extra yummy just for him. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self and walked out into my room. I went to go look for my boxes but there was none. They were all gone I felt my heart start to race i thought I was going to die. The only I could do was scream and I did that at the top of my lungs. Liss came busting into the room looking as if she were going to piss her pants.

"LISS WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES?" I screamed at the top of my lungs again.

She looked at me like I was stupid "Did you try checking your closet?"

I sucked in my breath "The closet?" I asked with confused look on my face.

Liss giggled "You act like you don't know what that is. I put everything away cause I knew it would take you ages to do it."

I let my breath out. "GOd you cant do that. Well you can you just have to let me know."

She laughed and walked out of the room.

I already knew what I was wear and went to my closet and went through it until I found everything then walked back out. I laid everything out on the bed and went and did my hair and make-up. My hair I let dry into its natural wave. I think it looks better that way and I wanted to wow Dimitri. I added a little mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop. After I was satisfied with how I look i went in and got dressed. I pulled on a black satin one shoulder dress. I didn't want to out do the dress so I added a pair of Nicka Bee red suede heels that made the dress pop even more then before. I grabbed a pair on dangly red heart earrings and found a black and red hear chocker to go with it. I looked in the mirror before leaving and I looked amazing. My legs looked great in the dress the heels just did wonders for them. I grabbed a red clutch before shutting my door.

I made my way through the hall and into the living room where Dimitri stood in

all his glory. To say he looked hot would be a complete understatement. He

wore a white button down top with the first few buttons undone. He also had on

a pair of nice black dress pants and dress shoes. His hair was down and hung a

little in his face. I just wanted to jump on him and run my fingers through

his hair.

"see something you like?" he asked, opening the door for me.

I mentally shook my head and walked out the door. I turned back to him as he

closed the door behind him and said, "first of all, that's my line. Second of

all, yes. Yes I do."

I turned and began to walk down the hall to the elevator. As I walked I heard

a deep chuckle from behind me. I turned my head, still walking, and gave him

my man eater smile.

When we reached the elevator, Dimitri pressed the down button and said, "you

look beautiful."

I smiled and blushed slightly as the door opened and we both stepped through.

Dimitri pressed the lobby button, making the door close.

We waited in a comfortable silence. Well, it wasn't really silent with the **

elevator music playing in the background. Once the door opened, Dimitri held

out his arm, offering me to take it. I held onto his arm as he led us out of

the lobby and into the parking-lot to his car. He walked me over to the

passenger side and opened the door for me. Once I was securely in, he closed

the door and walked over to the drivers side.

Once he was in, I asked, "so where we going?"

He grinned and shook his head. "it's a surprise."

Dimitri pulled the car out of the parking-lot and onto the road. I just sat

quietly, looking out the window. That is, until he turned on the radio to a

crappy 80s station.

"oh hell no! I am not listening to this ** you call music!" I exclaimed. I

reached over and change the station to something more this generation. My

chick bad by lisacris and niki Minaj came on. "see, now this is music."

I started to dance in my seat. Once Niki Minaj's part came on I started to rap

along. As I rapped, I leaned over the seat and got closer to Dimitri's

face.

He laughed, and just when I think he's starting to like the music, he switches

it back to that stupid ** 80s station.

I groaned and sat back into my seat. "you have Terrible music taste," I said

with a huff.

"I could say the same about you," he replied. I rolled my eyes and looked out

the window.

About fifteen minutes had passed and we had finally arrived to a restaurant.

And oh my god was it fancy. It was Spiaggia. The most fanciest, most

expensive Italian restaurant in the area. I've never been here but from what I

hear you go home full and broke.

As dimitri pulled the car into a parking spot, I gazed up at the restaurant.

This is so out of my league. This place is so high class that it makes me look

homeless. And to tell the truth, I'd much rather have a date at burger king

then in there where I could make a fool out of myself by using my dinner fork

for my salad or drunk something that I think is soup but is actually something

to wash your hands with. Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating but I still feel like

I don't belong.

As I ranted in my head, I didn't even notice that Dimitri was already out of

the car and had my door open. His hand was extended, waiting for me to take

it.

I hesitated but took it anyway. As I stood out of the car, I looked back at

the restaurant with a wary look.

"is everything ok?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"... Don't you think this is a little... Too much? I mean, it's really

fancy... And expensive..."

Realization showed on him face. He turned me around, held my face gently with

both sides of his hand and kissed my lips so gently I thought I would die.

When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and said, "you'll be

fine. Trust me."

I nodded and let him lead me through the huge double doors of the

restaurant.


	13. AN

_**Hey guys**_

_**So I will have the chapter done soon Im looking for a new beta and I was wondering if any one would like to beta for this story. PM me or just review and I will get back to you very soon..**_

_**Thanks again for keeping with the story.**_

_**AdriansGrl**_


	14. Payback Is A Bitch

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry for taking soo long but i have it now and ready for ya'll to read :)**

**First I would like to thank SassYNoles for I would have not been able to do this chapter without her...So thank you bunches my dear :)**

**And I would Love to thank my new beta for helping me with all my stupid little mistakes..Thank you oh so much :)**

**I would also like to thank all the anonymous reviewers ya'll have been giving such amazing reviews :)**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter..**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

What a disaster the date was. Dimitri and I were having a great time laughing

and getting to know each other a bit better. When all of a sudden his phone

went off, and When he answered it his face changed. The carefree smile had

vanished in it's place was a shocked yet slightly annoyed expression. I knew

instantly that it was Christian on that phone. Damn it !

I excused myself to go to the bathroom trying to figure out what I was going to

do. Grabbing my phone I rang Adrian.

"Adrian it's me the shit has hit the fan literally". I whispered into the

phone.

"Rose what are you talking about now? What else have you done?" Adrian asked.

"I haven't done anything else but I was in the middle of a fabulous dinner and

Christian rung Dimitri; he looks pissed". I sighed into the phone.I really hope he

can take a joke after all Christian had this coming to him.

Adrian sighed and said "Rose look just go out there and face the music you

honestly can't tell me you didn't expect to be found out did you?"

I scoffed of course I knew it would happen I just didn't expect it to happenan hour into my

date.

"No Captain Stupid I was just hoping it would have happened a little bit later

that's all". I said

"Look Rosie I am on my way out so unless there is something else I can help

you with you're on your own". He said.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it. Oh I forgot to ask... how's the balls

Adie?" I said laughing.

He growled and said "Rose".

But that's all he got out before I said "Got to go remember keep the ice on

you and the swelling should go down in a couple of days"

I laughed and hung up the phone.I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. Yes

vain but I was stalling ;I knew

I'd have to go out and face The Russian but I wasn't too sure on what my

reception would be.

Ah stuff it I am Rose Hathaway; I never back down. After one last look in the

mirror I exited the bathroom and made my way back over to where Dimitri was.

As I sat down Dimitri was watching me with a look of amusement

"Sorry about that Comrade I didn't want to interrupt your conversation" I said

with a man eating smile.

" Rose; what on earth have you done?" Dimitri asked.

"Um I went to the bathroom Dimitri do you really need to know what I did in

there?" I asked smirking.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Roza… Roza… Roza… you know what I mean" he said.

I chuckled "Did he love his Rose remodeled room?"

"No. No not at all."

Not listen to anything he had said I continued to talk "I didn't do it for

free either he needs to pay up besides he should thank me. It actually look

likes a dude lives there now"

He laughed "What did he do?"

"He called me twelve hells." I said "So his room got trashed. He only got what

he had coming to him. No one calls Rose Hathaway that and gets away with it."

"He's really pissed and covered in red paint."

I couldn't believe it. I know he saw Dimitri covered in red paint what hell

did he think and some random person came by and drench him with paint?

"Wow. What a dumb ass." I propped my elbows up on the table and laid my face in

my hands "Did he say anything else?" I asked.

"You sound way to please with this." He said laughing a little.

"Well yeah I wanna know every little detail."

"How did you even get in there?" He asked.

"He gave me the keys." I said smiling at him.

He raised one eyebrow "He just gave them to you?"

"Well No only a crazy person would just give me there keys to their home. No I

made this big thing about leaving my phone in there and you weren't home. So

he gave them to me so I would stop whining."

He laughed "You are truly evil."

**CPOV:**

_**Hour earlier:**_

Lissa and me are sitting on the couch watching a movie and im thanking god

that the devil in human form will be out of our hair for the rest of the

night. I looked over at Lissa and her face is scrunched up.

"Whats the matter?" I asked

"Do you smell that?"she asked

I started to sniff the air and there was something very smelly

kept on sniffing and made her way to my chest where she made a noise of

disgust. "Its you."

I lifted my shirt up to my nose and immediately put it back down "Im going to

go take a shower and get some clothes."

She smiled and kissed my lips so softly. I never thought one girl could ever

make me this happy. Just a single smile and it lights up my whole day

"Okay I will be right here waiting." She said smiling again.

I got up and made my way to my apartment.I got in and shut the door behind me

and took my shirt off and threw it in the trash. there was no way in hell i

was going to get that kind of smell out of the shirt.I went into the bathroom

,strip the rest of the clothes off , got into the shower and turned on the

water. I closed my eyes and let it run over me that is until I got water into

my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!"I said backing away from the facet and looking down. The water

was red as was I. Only one word popped into my head and that said word made me

want to dress up as a grim reaper and go knock on widows at the retirement

home.

"God Damn you Rose." I cursed underneath my breath. "This means war."

I waited for the water to run clear and took a quick shower. I got out dried

off and started to walk towards my room. Grabbing the phone off of the wall I

dialed Dimitri's number.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Dimitri asked answering the phone.

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's Up. That evil she devil you are

on

a date with tampered somehow with the shower nozzle and I was covered In red

Paint. red paint Dimitri". I told him.

He chuckled and said "yeah I forgot to tell you not to use that shower. I used

it earlier on And copped a fair bit of red paint myself".

"What the hell man? how did she get into our apartment to be able to do that

in the first place?" I asked.

"Well there was a small matter of you lending Rose your keys today" Dimitri

said his voice full of amusement.

"Oh for shits sake. I knew there was a reason she was so adamant in borrowing my

Keys. She Really Is Unstable". I said.

Dimitri Sighed And said "Chris she's not unstable, rose just has a wicked

sense Of humor that's all".

"Yeah wicked alright ... she and Lucifer could be related. It's so on between

her & I Now." I said.

"Well chris I better get going rose will be back any minute, just remember she

is strong willed and whatever you have planned I Hope you're prepared for

rose's Wrath". Dimitri said laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, just let her know paybacks are a bitch. See ya later". I said

hanging up.

As I got to my door I grabbed the handle to open it and kept walking, only to

walked head first into it. "Son of a bitch". I yelled.

"Christian are you alright?" Lissa called out to me.

Rubbing my head I said "Yeah Liss I am fine". I stopped "Wait when did you get

here?"I heard her laugh.

"Just now. I wondered what was taking you so long."She said

I looked at my door wondering why it wouldn't budge it was then that I noticed

a harden liquid. Ignoring it I tried the door again and still nothing. I

moved back and braced myself. I lifted my leg and kicked the door wide

open."Fucking, Bloody, Hell" I cursed hoping on one leg. I looked at my foot to see

that it was already starting to swell. Hobbling into my room I made my way

over to the bed. Once I got there the foul smell got stronger.

Shrugging my shoulders I leant on my bed to grab my pajamas, it was then I

felt something on my for the lamp I turned it on.

"** Me Drunk" I groaned.

Gone was the satin lining and it was replaced with toilet paper. It

was then I noticed my room. I mean really noticed my room.

"I'm going to kill her" I screamed out in frustration.

Lissa came running in and gasped. "Oh My God Christian. What Happened To Your

Room?" she asked.

I looked at her running my hand through my hair and said "Rose. Rose Is What

Happened To My Room".

"Christian you don't Know that rose did this". Lissa said.

I raised my eyebrow and said "Who Else Would Have Liss? The Only Person

Beside

Me Is Dimitri With The Keys To Our Apartment, & I Lent Her My Keys This

Afternoon". Lissa grimaced and started apologizing profusely. I lifted my hand

and covered her mouth to silence her. "Liss This Isn't Your Fault. It's You

Whack Job Best Friends Doing. Are You Sure She Is Stable? I Mean Just Look At

What She Has Done". I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

I watched as Lissa sighed "Christian, I know rose can be extreme at times but

she really has a good heart". Lissa said with a small smile gracing her lips.

I watched her face carefully seeing her love for Rose and it made my heart

beat that little bit faster. How these two are best friends is beyond me.

Lissa is like an Angel pure and sweet. Rose is like satin himself; a real Hell

in high heels. Turning back to my bed I went to grab my pajamas again except

they didn't come.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled as I kept trying to pry my clothes off my

bed.

"Whats wrong?" Lissa asked looking over my shoulder.

"That witch glued my clothes to my bed."

"Oh." was her response

I gave up and fell down on my bed only i wish i wouldn't have done that

because in a matter of seconds I knew what smelt bad;It was my bed. It soaked

through everything and got all over my face. I pushed myself off the bed as

fast as I could fell on the floor and hit my head.

"Oh my god! Christian are you all right?" Liss said kneeling down beside me.

"OH MY! You need another shower."

I gave her a pointed look as I stood up. I reached for the sheets and tried to

pull them off and they didn't budge."THATS IT!" I yelled "She's so dead its

not even funny."

**DPOV:**

I told her everything Christian had told me but by the look of disappointment

thats not all she had done. Im going to hear about it when I get home I just

know "Dimitri you need to put her on a leash' 'Dimitri she's crazy' Blah blah

blah. From what Rose told me after this morning he had it coming. I will never

say this outlaid but I cant wait to get home and see what else she has done

because the look in her eye right now is making me squirm a bit. I will make

sure to make a mental note to never do anything to Rose.

"So did he say anything else?" She asked once again.

I thought about it for a minute trying to remember if I forgot something "Oh

yeah he said something about payback being a bitch."

She was taking a bite of food when I told her this. All in a milli second she

dropped her fork and spit her food out landing on the person across from us

making me cough to cover up my laughter.

"He said what again?" She said laughing a little.

"Ummm. He said payback is a bitch." I said repeating my self

She tilted her head back and started to laugh outright. "Does he think he can

step to my level?"She looked at me as if to answer. I just shrugged my

shoulders. "He cant possibly think he's going to get me back he cant be that

stupid." I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulders once more.

She smiled wickedly "If its a war he wants then its a war he shall get." She

thought about it for a moment "You know this just might be fun."

With the look on Rose's face im a little scared for Christian.

**Love It? Hate It?**

**Just Please Review :)**

**AdriansGrl & SassYNoles**


	15. HELP!

**Hey Guys **

**So I have been having two people help me with the story and I have loved there help oh so much….**

**But I would like some new people to help me write the chapters..**

**So if you would like to help just review or PM me and I will get ya started…**

**Every one that would like to help will get a chance to help..**

**So please anyone is welcomed and will be thanked wayyyyy too much XD..**

**AdriansGrl**


	16. WHIPPED!

**So Im going to be apologizing alot Im sorry I havent updated in awhile just absolute crazyness is the only way i can put it..**

**So I have no one to thank but my readers you guys are amazing and thank you for staying with the story :)**

**I wrote this chapter by myself so I hope you guys enjoy..**

**Im sorry for the way its set up I tried fixing it but it keeps going to that so the next chapter i will make sure goes back to everything like the last chapters.**

**And coming up in the next chapter Christian Gets his revenge So Im looking for someone thats good at being very evil ;) lol..PM me of message me and I will get back to you :)**

**Thanks again guys :) **

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV:<strong>

Standing outside of Rose's door, I looked down into her sparkling, golden brown eyes as she gazed back into mine.

"I had an amazing evening with you." I said, caressing her lower jaw with my finger. She smirked, her eyes glinting in humor. "Baby, any evening is amazing if I'm around." Bemused, I chuckled "That it is." She lost her smile and turned serious "You wanna come in?" She paused a second, calculating. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't wanna sleep in the same house as the Princess does." I smiled "I would love to." She smiled that beautiful, stunningly bright smile, turned around and opened the door. Then, she grabbed my hand and led me into her home.

**RPOV:**

As I led Dimitri into the apartment I heard people talking. We stepped into the living room with Dimitri in tow and found Liss sitting with miss princess himself. I looked back at Dimitri and he already had a smirk plastered on his face, I turned back around and Christian was already standing and pointing at me. "YOU!" He yelled, eyes accusing. "Yeah, what about me?" I replied, thoroughly amused. "You destroyed my room!" He growled, eyes narrowing at me. "Oh yeah about that I expect payment by the way." I replied, flippantly. "Payment? You expect payment for-" "Christian, hunnie we talked about this." Liss cut him off. Christian was steaming by this point. It was pretty funny actually, imagine a black haired guy with steam coming out of his ears, and his GIRLFRIEND SHUT HIM UP! POWER TO THE FEMALES! He turned around and stared at Liss for a couple of minutes then turned my direction again, and I knew the battle was won. "This is not over." He said reluctantly, then turned to Liss' side. I spun around with a shit eating grin on my face "Im thinking of a word that starts with 'wh'. Can you tell me what it is?" He thought about it for a moment "I don't know." "Whipped! Thats what word im thinking of." I exclaimed, full blown grin on my face. Christian growled and got up "Muzzle..You need a muzzle and a leash. I whipped around ready to charge at him when i was lifted off the floor and thrown over Dimitri's shoulder. I fought for a bit, beating his back and slapping his amazing ass. Then gave up, stupid 6ft7 ripped Russian dude! I relaxed and put my elbows on his back and perched my face in my hands. "I need a muzzle huh?" He nodded in such a cocky way I wanted to smack him. "Your gonna wish you never said that."

"by the way Dimitri, I'm getting a really good view from here! Just don't fart!" DImitri walked to my room, still carrying me, muttering under his breath in Russian.

"Господи помоги мне" We got to my bed room he set me down and closed the door. "Man that jackass doesn't know when to keep that whole in his face closed does he?" "He laughed "No he sure doesn't." We stood there for a second and Dimitri's face went serious. "Can I ask you something?" He said a little nervous. "Yup." I said popping the 'p' and setting down on my bed. "Look I know we haven't know each other for very long but I think your the most amazing beautiful stubborn independent woman I have ever known. My momma always told me if I ever found a girl to blow me off my feet to never let her go." He moved across the floor and sat next to me on the bed. "I don't plan on it either. So Roza I want to know if you will be my girlfriend?" By the end of this I had the biggest smile on my face. I have never really had a guy sake me to be his girlfriend before it was so cute so instead of answering I kissed his lips softly. "I will take that as a yes." He said. I bobbed my head up and down.

He smiled the sweetest smile down towards me. "I promise you this from now on you will always be treated as a queen."

I couldn't help it but I scoffed. I mean I have heard it before.

Still looking down at me he raised an eyebrow "What was that for?"

"I sorry but I have heard that a lot."

" Well I wont tell you anymore. Im just going to show you for as long as you'll have me." He said relaxing his face and smiling at me. He bent down kissing my lips softly then whispered in my ear.

"Lets go to bed my dear."

I groaned playfully "Do I have to?"

His face turned stern but playful at the same time.

"Yes young lady its your bed time."

Two words ran thew my head at that point and they were 'get nasty'. I smiled evilly "And what If I don't?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you don't I will punish you." As soon as the words had left his lips he looked like he wanted to take them back.

I laughed "Like with chains and whips? Oooh I like biting! Do you like Biting? You know what-"

I was cut by his hand going over my mouth

"Thats enough" he said chuckling.

I licked his hand which he pulled away with disgust "Hey you brought that on yourself I don't want to here you whine about it." I smiled once lent up and kissed him and went to change. When I cam back out He was laying in my bed. I wanted to run over jump on him and just start humping. Instead i took a deep breath walked over climbed into bed and cuddled into his arms and fell asleep peacefully..

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoys and please don't forget to review ..<strong>

**AdriansGrl**


	17. IMMM BACK!

HEY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG BUT IM BACK JUST GOT A LAP TOP AND SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT EVERY WEEK HOPEFULLY FOR TWO STORIES..BUT SO HAPPY TO BE BACK AND CANT WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS..  
>AND FOR SOME OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN KEEP UP WITH THE STORY KNOW I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT WITH ANOTHER PERSON SO ANY ONE WHO WANTS TO HELP WRITE A CHAPTER OR TWO WITH INBOX ME AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU :)<p>GLAD TO BE BACK :)<p>

ADRIANSGRL 


	18. Beta Help!

Sorry To Trick You But Im Almost done Yay And It will Be up Friday you have my word but I need a very big favor!

I AM IN NEED OF A BETA!

So if you are the most awesome beta ever please PM so we can talk lol

ADRIANSGRL


	19. Karma Is A Bitch!

_**Well Once Again Im SO Happy To Be Back!**_  
><em><strong>I Have Missed Yall :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sorry Its Not The Longest And Not That Funny Just Trying To Get Back In The Groove And I Did Write This Chapter By Myself.<strong>_  
><em><strong>SO In Saying That Please If AnyOne Would Like To Help My Write A Chapter PM Me And I Will Set It Up :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I Would Like To Thank My Lovely Beta OreoBarrelRacer29 For The Beautiful Job That She Has Done : Thanks Love :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I Said That Chapters Would Be out Every Friday But You Guys Have Waited Long Enough SO Im Spoiling You Guys And Giving You It Early..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope You Guys Enjoys!:)<strong>_

_**RPOV:**_  
>I woke up the next morning and replayed last nights events in my head and a hugh grin washed over my face. Forgetting that Dimitri was laying next to me, I started a little wiggling dance and elbowed him in the back.<br>"Ugh god Rose!" He grunted I squealed and fell to the floor with a thud and started laughing. "Oh Im sorry, I forgot you stayed last night."  
>I was picking myself up off the floor and I felt his smile on me "Good Morning Beautiful."<br>I was about to say the same thing back when I got a good look at him and broke in to hysterics. His hair was every which way you could possibly think.  
>He looked at me with a confusion all over his face. "Whats so funny?"<br>"Go..Look..At..Your...Hair!" I said between fits of laughter.  
>He smiled and tried key word tried to smooth his hair out "This is 'my wake up with my beautiful girlfriend look."<br>I stopped laughing immediately and leaned over on to the bed and kissed him softly on his lips.  
>My stomach interrupted our amazing kiss and he smiled against my lips "Lets get you something to eat."<br>"Yes lets do!" I said clappingmy hands like a child looked down at my stomach.  
>We walked out into the living room to find Liss and the Flamer sitting on the couch watching some cooking show. I laughed as I watched him act like he was intrested. I hated when Liss made me watch those shows, the only thing they made me wanna do, was eat my face off.<br>"Good Morning." I said in a sing song voice.  
>Christian scoffed "It was until you blessed us with your present."<br>Liss smacked his arm not taking her eyes off the tv and said "Be nice now."  
>I laughed and stuck my tounge out at him "Dimitri is cooking breakfast."<br>He looked over at me with a eyebrow raised "Oh I am now."  
>I put my hand on my hip and tried to raise my eyebrow like him and of course failed like always and made Dimitri laugh.<br>So I just walked over to him reached up and kissed him slowly letting my tounge run along his bottom lip then stepped back.  
>He stood there for a moment "Yeah I'm making breakfast." He said turning around making his way to the kitchen I smiled in victory. I walked over and sat down next to Liss on the couch. "What do you have going on today?"<br>Finally dragging herself away from the tv she looked at me "Well I have yoga today." I perked up just a little "Im so coming with you." I stated.  
>She clapped her hands excitedly "We can make a girls day out of it."<br>I got up and head towards my room "Im gonna go and jump in the shower."

**_CPOV:_**

After that thing that the devil himself had thrown out of hell for fear she might take over, left the room I turned to Liss "Hey Hunnie what's the thing Rose loves the most besides her attitude?" I said adding a little light laughter so she wouldn't be to suspicious.  
>She turned towards me with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you ask?"<br>I took a moment to collect myself. "Well since were dating now and Rose is a constant in your life I wanna get some what on her good side." I smiled sweetly at her. I hated lying to her and would hear about it after everything went down but I needed to get Rose back for what she did to my room.  
>Her face went from suspisous to full on joy with in seconds" Oh Christian, that is just wonderful I know you to will get along just great!" I scoffed mentally. "But take her clothes shopping she loves her clothes just about as much as she loves me." Liss laughed to herself at her joke.<br>Just then Dimtiri came into the room with the what are you planning look on his face "Breakfast is done." He stated still looking at me funny. I shurgged and smiled at him.  
>That she devil had it coming to her and she was going to get it good, she should've never messed with me!<br>After what seemed like a eternity, everybody was done eating breakfast and leaving for the day. Dimitri had said something about going shopping for food which made my plan for revenge even easier to pull off. I told Liss that I didnt have anything to do today and was going to stay home. She offered to come with her to watch her and Rose do yoga. As much as I would love to, I had to turn down the offer. I had a busy day. I smirked to myself and kissed Liss goodbye telling her to call me later.

**1 HOUR LATER**

After watching TV for what seem like hours I got up off the couch to look for my keys. I am now loving the fact that Liss had made a key for me.  
>I walked to the door and opened it and peeked out the door to make sure no one was in the hall. Seeing that the coast was clear, I walked out and made my way to their door. I knocked just to make sure no one was there.<p>

After waiting for a couple of seconds I stuck my key in the lock and turned the knob and the door swung open. I smiled so hard i thought my cheeks would split. Sliding the door closed behind me, I went in search for some scissors. Searching the kitchen for 15 minutes, I finally found them i made my way to IT's room and into her closet. Everything was sitting in hangers looking so beautiful well not when I'm done with them, I thought to myself. I turned the light on, shut the door and went to work. I did the shirts first cutting out the places where her tits would be. I did it there so that if for some reason she thought she didn't need to look in the mirror 'cause she was already sooo Fab-U-lous 'Ick' she wouldnt notice no breeze, no reason to look down. Proud of myself with my work. I moved to the jeans cutting off all the back pockets on all of them Those i think will go unnoticed even if she looks in the mirror..Well... I thought for a moment she is in love with herself, so we will just have to wait and see. I stood back to admire my work when I heard the door slam close and Liss's beautiful laugh from the living room.  
>"Shit Shit Shit!" I cursed.<br>I was about to walk out of the closet when I heard the spawn yell to Liss "Let me Change my clothes real quick. Then we can go."  
>"Thats going to take forever."I heard Liss whine back She laughed "Not today, I have my outfit for the mall already laying on my bed."<br>I sighed and cursed at the same time, how could I have missed that?  
>Ten Minutes went by...Twenty Minutes went by I was about to just jump out of the closet and just get it over with but she finally left saying "Now dont be amazed but I look awesome" She laughed at herself. Talk about someone being full of themselves, I don't understand how Liss can put up with that voice all the time. It sounds like a cat trying to give birth. Five minutes and they were gone. I picked up all the pieces of clothing that i had cut off pulled a bag out of my pocket and shoved them inside. As I was walking out of the closet a great idea came to mind.<br>"I going to make her a quilt. Im sure she will love my stitching." I said laughing to myself.  
>Bag in hand I walked back to my apartment and wait for liss to call.<p>

_**RPOV:**_

"Shop 'til you drop," I found out that meaning today after our extenisve shopping spree today. She wanted to go here and there, oh then back here and there. I swear I lost fifty pounds just shopping. We were on our way back to the house when I looked over at Liss "Can we pick up Chinese for dinner?"  
>"Yeah thats fine. Im going to call Christian and invite him."<br>I groaned "Oh Liss do you have to?"  
>"Yes and besides he going to start being nice to you and you should do the same."<br>I had to turn completely in my seat just to make sure I heard her correctly. "Say that just one more time." I said disbelieving.  
>"He asked me what your favorite thing was and I-"<br>I broke her off. "And you told him? Wait.. What did you tell him?" I asked a  
>little scared to hear her answer.<br>"I told him to take you clothes shopping." She said  
>I gasped and told her to drive faster. If that vulture touched a single piece<br>of my clothing, I'm going to kill him.  
>I need food in my system before the maybe killing starts. I told Liss to stop<br>and get the Chinese then we could go  
>home but I told her I was driving.<p>

_**CPOV:**_

Liss had texted me about ten minutes ago saying to meet her at her apartment  
>for some Chinese. I was on the balcony when<br>I saw a car driving down the street at a fast pace and squealed to a stop. I  
>watched Rose make a mad dash into the building.<br>Not even five seconds later she came busting in the door throwing me a dirty  
>look. I sat down on the couch with a shit<br>eating grin on my face waiting for the fun to begin.  
>That's when I heard the most horrible noise known to mankind.<p>

_**Love It? Hate It?**_  
><em><strong>Just Please R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**XOXO AdriansGrl**_


	20. Well Im Karma!

_**Hey Guys Sorry The Chapters A Day Late My Son Ended Up In The Hospital For Two Days And Didn't Have Time To Write.**_

_**But He's Doing Much Better Now. And Here's The Next Chapter. I Hope You Guys Like It :)**_

_**I Would Love To Thank My Beta XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX . You Did A Fantastic Job My Dear :)**_

_**Oh And Just One More Thing I'm Still Looking For Someone To Help Me Write The Chapters If I Don't Find Some One Soon I Will Put It On Hold For A Little While Until I Can Find Some One.**_

_**But Enough Of Me Talking I Hope You Enjoy :)**_

_**CPOV:**_

I sat there with my arms crossed against my chest and a smug look plastered to my face. She got what she had coming to her. Fucking up my room the way she did serves her right. She has been screaming for the past fifteen seconds. Finally, she stopped screaming; that was when I jumped up and over the back of the couch. I lifted the last part of my prank out the plastic bag just as I was unfolding it Liss walked into the apartment.  
>"Why was Rose screaming?" She asked with her face scrunched in confusion.<br>My lips curled in a sinister grin. "Oh you'll see." I said as I unfolded my art of work.  
>I held it up just as the she devil walked into the room. "WHAT IS THAT?" She pointed at my quilt with all her pieces of clothing with disgust all over her face.<br>"What?" I asked feigning innocence,

"Do you like my quilting skills? I think my stitching skills are up to par. Don't you think?" I said looking down at the now blanket.  
>"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed like a crazy warrior woman and ran at me. I dropped the quilt and tried to run but she was full adrenaline and caught me quickly. Rose pounced on my back and started to slam my head on the ground repeatedly.<p>

_**RPOV:**_

"YOU...LITTLE...BASTARD.." I said between slamming his little peanut size head on the ground. That dumb ass should have known not to mess with my clothes. He must die now.  
>I felt Liss trying to drag me off of him but her hardly having any muscles, she couldn't pull me off. I thought I heard her yell someone but I couldn't be sure. Only minutes later I had confirmed it I was lifted off of the little fire bitch and into the air.<br>"What is going on?" A deep accented voice asked. Being in his arms calmed me down just a little. "That douche bag ruined all my clothes!" I pointed at him. "And now he's going to die." I said while trying to wiggle free of his arms. After a few seconds I gave up with a 'hump' "God, why do you have to be so freaking strong!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and that calmed me down the rest of the way. Dumb ass on the floor was still rolling on the floor groaning like a little bitch. "God Rose that fucking hurt. They are just clothes. You fucking Bitch."  
>"You know for a minute there I thought you were complaining about your sore vagina." Dimitri once again chuckled making me smile. You can't call Rose Hathaway a Bitch and then not expect me to be one.<br>"Shut the hell up dude." Fuck head down there groaned.  
>With a smile on his face he threw his hands up into the air "Sorry but that was funny and at least I pulled her off of you."<br>With everything that had gone on I forgot Liss was standing there. I looked over at her she had a scowl painted to her face looking at shit head on the floor.  
>She pointed at him "You go get in my car so we can take you to the hospital." In a attoritive voice.<br>I was shocked I never would have thought Liss had it in her. I watched both of them leave the apartment then turned towards Dimitri with a huge smile on my face.  
>"Well now that we- " I was cut off by his phone ringing.<br>He answer on the second ring I walked into the kitchen not wanting to be nosy, and well beating the shit out of fire boy worked up my appetite. In my panicked state I forgot to bring the food up and looking around. Liss forgot too. I huffed I was about to open the fridge when Dimitri walked into the room with a look on his face that I couldn't quite pin point.  
>I placed my hand on my hip "What's going on? Did the princess piss his pants?"<br>He shook his head. I stood there for a minute then gave him a 'well what is it' look.  
>"Have you ever had a job before?"<br>I looked at him with curious expression but responded anyways "No. Never really had to Liss's Parents are crazy loaded."  
>He smiled at me "Well can I ask you a huge favor?" Throwing a puppy dog look at me.<br>"Oh Yeah and what's that?" I asked hoping he was going to ask me to do something crazy.  
>"Well I have this friend and he manages a fast food joint not too far from here and his whole crew quite without reason. And well he needs a little help."<br>I looked at him like he had fallen off his rocker "You want me to work at a fast food joint?"  
>"It will only be for a couple of hours until they can find people to come in."<br>I was still looking at him like he was crazy when he added "Please for me."  
>I sighed "Fine, but I will not get grease on me what so ever."<br>He nodded happily and started to walk out the door. "Wait!" I yelled "I haven't eaten yet and I am not nice when I'm hungry."  
>"That's fine you can eat there." He replied already out the door.<br>I huffed and grabbed my phone house keys and purse. Locking the door I found Dimitri waiting for me by the stairs.  
>"So what hell hole are you making me to work at?"<br>"Burger King." He replied simply. "Oh Yeah?" He nodded in reply.  
>Oh I'm going to have too much fun there. I smiled an evil grin and followed Dimitri down the stairs and outside. When we started to walk down the road instead of driving I tried to think if I have seen a Burger King around here. While trying to think we turned a corner and there it was. The sign lit up in all its glory 'this is going to be hell' I thought to myself.<br>We walked in and the manager was running around like a chicken with his head cut off talking on the phone rapidly.  
>Dimitri and I stepped up to the counter catching his eye "Ah Dimitri, finally! Good to see you and thank you for coming."<br>He waved him off "It's no problem I wasn't doing anything."  
>"We could have been doing much better things way more fun than this." I said under my breath He looked over at me then up and down like every male does. "So is this your girlfriend?" I smiled up at Dimitri knowing that he had called me his girlfriend to his friend made me really giddy.<br>He smile down at me "Yes the one and only." He said with pride in his voice.  
>He put his hand out for me to shake "My name is Josh."<br>I smiled at him sweetly and took his hand "Heya. I'm Bertha." Josh gave me a funny look. It was the first funny name that came to mind.  
>"Rose." Dimitri scolded.<br>"What?" I smiled sweetly at him. He didn't budge. "God, fine."  
>I looked back at Josh "My name is Rose." I said rolling my eyes Still looking at me a little funny he nodded "Well Dimitri you are on grill. And Rose " He stopped making sure that was really my name. I laughed to myself and nodded maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.<br>"I have a special job for you."  
>"Oh yeah what's that?"<br>He looked side to side then under the counter after a second he brought out what looked like a sign.  
>"I need you to go stand at the street and hold this sign up for everyone to see. We have been a little light on customers lately and I think this deal will bring them in." He said mater of factly.<br>My mouth fell open." You want me to stand on a corner and wave a sign around?"  
>"Well yes we need some customers or this place will be shut down."<br>I took the sign from his hands not even looking at it then laughed "You really think that this sign is going to bring people here?"  
>"Well yes." He said I laughed again and turned around and pointed at my ass "No, honey this is what is going to make your people come in tonight."<br>Dimitri seen his so called friend staring at my ass greedily. He hissed and side stepped in front of me.  
>"Is there anything else she can do?" He asked in an almost a growl.<br>"Right now no I'm sorry."  
>I pushed Dimitri to the side "Were getting paid for this right?"<br>He nodded "Alright I'll do it as long as I get paid."  
>I looked up at Dimitri " I hope you can cook fast babe because it's about to get crazy tonight." I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss.<br>He smiled underneath my lips "I will be watching you every second if anyone comes five feet from you I'm going to pour hot grease on them."  
>I laughed a little "You get'em tiger." I said and kissed him again I started to walk away then stopped turning around because Josh had called my name.<br>He had the ugliest t-shirt held in his hand "You will have to wear this."  
>I barked out laughter "Not in this life time I'm not."<br>He looked a little angry "You have to wear something that has our logo on it."  
>My eyes drifted behind him and i seen those stupid little cardboard hats. I walked past him grabbed one making it my size and placing it on my head.<br>I tilted to the side a little "There now I'm the king." I said turning on my heels and walking towards the door.  
>"Knock'em dead beautiful." Dimitri said from behind the Grill station.<br>I stopped and rolled my hips a little "Oh baby that won't be the problem." I joked I heard him growl from the back as I walked out the door and I laughed a little.  
>"Okay this shouldn't be too bad...Hopefully." I said to myself.<br>I got to the corner put my headphones in and held the sign up. Not even two minutes into it a car speed by full of guys all of them are hanging out the window wolf whistling at me. I smiled at them and flipped them all off. They stopped the car and the one in the passenger seat yelled "How much you asking?"  
>I laughed then turned around "This is way too expensive for you."<br>"Oh come on baby I will take you for a good round."  
>I laughed again "You couldn't handle all this. Now kick rocks." I smiled at him sickly sweet and flipped him off.<br>All the guys in the car went 'ohhhhh'. He had said something to them but I didn't catch it because I was looking the other way when I noticed a car coming my way and it looked all to familiar.  
>"Oh Shit! Please don't be." I said putting the sign in front of my face and walking the other way.<br>Not even two seconds later "Way are you hiding Rosey Posey I would know that ass anywhere."  
>Well so much for wishing this couldn't be too bad UUGGHH.<p>

_**So Love It? Hate It ? **_

_**Just Please R&R**_

_**XoXo**_

_** AdriansGrl**_


	21. No you can have a coke!

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long but I have been searching for the perfect beta. And I found her!**

**So give a bigg big thank you to Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak for without her I would not be writing..**

**Thank you my dear you are so Fan-tablous!**

**Alright you guys have waited long enjoy hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I removed the poster from my face and looked over at the now stopped car. Sure enough, there sat my ex-boyfriend Jesse Zelkos.<p>

"Hey baby," he said with the same daring death grin he'd had the last time I had seen him.

I put one hand on my hip. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Oh, come on, you know you wish it was you that dragged me in."

I scoffed. "I feel bad for the cat."

He started to say something as a girl got out of the backseat of his car. He turned to the sound of the door shutting and ushered said female over.

I almost laughed when I saw who it was.

"This is my new girlfriend, Tasha." He smiled proudly.

That did it. I laughed outright. "You know hookers can't be girlfriends right?"

Both glared at me. "I'm not a hooker," snarled Tasha.

I tilted my head sideways with a confused look on my face. "What then? A volunteer prostitute?" I said with a smile tugging at my lips.

I widened my smile and turned to Jesse. "You know when someone leaves you, you're supposed to find someone better, not worse."

Jesses face started to get red. "Tasha, get back in the car. Now!" he commanded. She pouted at Jesse and glared at me.

I just raised my eyebrows at her. "Do as your pimp commanded."

The last comment was not needed, but hey, I'm Rose Hathaway.

Jesse started to walk towards me looking really pissed. I turned around to look in the building to see if Dimitri was watching. He was already coming out the door looking sexy and, well, very pissed.

I turned back around and laughed a little. "You know, if I were you, I would leave right now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you apologize to my girlfriend," he said, grabbing tightly to my arm.

"Oh you will be the one " I didn't get to finish my sentence because Dimitri was by my side tearing Jesse's hand off my arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are, grabbing my Roza like that?" he growled, getting into his face.

I slid back and watched with a smirk plastered to my face. Oh how I love him.

Jesse shook Dimitri free. "Your Roza?" He slid sideways, looking at me, but Dimitri got in front of him again. "You must be her new treat. Just so you know, she'll chew you up and spit you out like last week's garbage." Jesse said trying to get under Dimitri's skin.

"I would have too if I was her. I mean, just look at you." I doubled over in laughter.

Jesse's face for the second time tonight went red. "How dare you speak to me like that!" He roared, throwing a punch, which Dimitri easily dodged.

"Are you done?" Dimitri said, unfazed. That dumbass came at him again. Dimitri pushed him back with such force he fell back into his car, spiderwebbing the glass of his passenger window.

"If I ever catch you near Rose again, I won't be so nice next time," he stated as he turned around. "Come on Rose, we're going inside." He put his arm around my waist. I flipped Jesse off as I walked inside.

I looked up at Dimitri. "So what am I doing now?"

"Not sure. Let's find Josh."

After Dimitri found Josh and told him I was not allowed to stand out there anymore, Josh said I was going to be front cashier. A smile spread across my lips as a name came to my mind.

I didn't want to get kicked out right away only for Dimitri's sake so I played it cool for a little while. About a half hour into it, we had had just three customers and I was getting bored. I turned around to talk to Dimitri only to find he was flipping burgers like a madman. I leaned a little to the right to see that the drive-thru was going crazy. I huffed and turned back to my register in time to see three men walk in the front door.

The one to the far left saw me first. He stopped walking, pulled his friends back, and started whispering to them. I snickered under my breath and gave them the come get me smile. I wasn't about to be bored all night. The one in the middle came up first to order.

He quickly glanced at the menu then back at me and gave me a wide smile. "Can I get a number 3 extra..." He licked his lips at me. "Hot."

I arched my eyebrow at him and smiled "of course."

I turned around. "Hey babe!" I yelled. Dimitri leaned around the wall to look at me.

"This guy" I pointed behind me "wants a number three extra hot." I finished it off with licking my lips. His eyes went to tiny slits as he leaned a little farther to glare at the guy. He put his hands up and walked back to his friends which were all dying of laughter. They left soon after that which left me bored again. I walked over to the serving counter to talk to Dimitri.

"I would have never agreed to this if I knew it was going to be this boring," I huffed.

"Roza, work isn't supposed be all fun and games," he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back around to see the most beautiful sight ever.

"Oh God Adrian, I will only say this once...I couldn't be more happy to see you right now."

He threw his hand to his heart. "Oh come on, Rosie Posie, you know you love me," he said, feigning hurt with that stupid smirk that drives me up the wall sometimes.

I put my hands on the front counter and glared at him. "Just because we are in public doesn't mean I won't jump over this counter and beat your ass." I smiled at him making him back up just little. "What do you want?"

He looked around. "This is Burger King so I would come here to get some food." he said sarcastically. I flipped him off and arched my eyebrows, waiting for what he was going to order.

"Alright, I want a number six with a cookies and cream milkshake," he said with his smile getting bigger by the moment. It took me a minute to catch on. With the way this night was going I didn't think I was going to get to do this.

I put my hand to my hip and huffed. "You sure you just don't want a coke?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Um, excuse me?" he said, trying to act offended.

"Then I have to get the ice cream out and put some cookies all up in it. I don't even know how to use that blender. They have me pressing all these crazy buttons. No, you can have a Coke!" I said choking on laughter. There was just one problem: Josh saw the whole thing and he didn't know it was a joke by the way he was looking at me.

"Rose, will you please come here for just a second?"

I smiled at Adrian and walked over to Josh.

"Rose, I think it's time for you to leave. I can't have you speaking to my customers like that," he said in a reprimanding voice.

"Okie dokie, but I'm keeping the hat." I smiled and winked at him then I walked back to Adrian. "Hey will you take me home? I just got fired," I said, wiping fake tears off my cheeks. He laughed and nodded his head. I told Dimitri what had happened and said that Adrian was giving me a ride home. I asked him to come over to my place after he was done at Burger King. He nodded and smiled at me, then went back to work. I walked out of that place of torture and got into Adrian's car.

"God, I thought I was going to die of boredom."

He laughed. "Rose, jobs aren't supposed to be fun."

"Shut up. Dimitri said the same thing," I said glaring at him.

"So I heard what your favorite person in the whole wide world did to your clothes," he said, looking over at me with a smirk filling his face. "I have to admit it, the kid has balls."

"No, he doesn't. He's just stupid. He doesn't know what he started."

"What do you have planned for him?" he asked getting excited.

I smiled evilly. "Oh, you'll see."

He pulled up to the curb in front of the apartments and I got out with my smile widening. Oh, that idiot had it coming to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys any ideas for pranks I have a couple but I want the perfect combination for this one! I mean what kind of guy messes with a girls clothes lol..<strong>

**Oh and one more thing I am also still looking for some one else to help me write this story. It started out a co written story and I would love it to end that way. Just PM me or a review and I will get back to you very quickly :)**

**Alright I will stop going on R&R tell me what you think :)**


	22. Do you love me?

**Hey guys finally back sorry its been so long but its been insane on my end..**

**This time we have two wonderful people to thank..**

**First to thank my fantastic beta ,Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak, with out her you guys wouldn't know where a sentence started or ended ;) You the best Doll.**

**And to my new co writer ,XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX, who did such an amazing job. Cant wait to write more with you hun :)**

**Alright enough of me going on.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>What I had in mind for Christian, he wouldn't want to retaliate. This would knock his socks off. At the end of it I hoped that Lissa wouldn't be too mad.<br>As I wrote it on a sticky note, Adrian rummaged through my cabinet. I heard a crash and stuck the sticky note to my vanity mirror.  
>I rushed out of my room and I saw Adrian giggling on the floor, next to Lissa's favorite vase, which was now broken into pieces. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I said as Adrian continued his giggling, and I knelt down beside him. He must have found the Russian vodka Dimitri gave me. As fast as a cobra, my hand lashed out and connected with Adrian s cheek.<br>"Ow! What the hell, Rose?" Adrian glared at me, seeming to have been smacked sober. At that thought I laughed and laughed.  
>"You gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways, we need to fix this before Lissa gets home. She'll kill me and serve me on a silver platter if I don't fix it by the time she gets home. Which will be in about 3 hours or less." Adrian nodded and threw me his car keys. "I have a bottle of super glue in my car, it's in the trunk," he said as he got up off of the floor and laid out the pieces like a puzzle.<br>I made my way towards the car, passing Dimitri's apartment on the way down. I heard pretty suggestive sounds coming from the laundry room, and quickly passed by it. I was finally in the parking lot, when I noticed Dimitri walking my way.  
>"Hey bab " I stopped in the middle of my sentence seeing as Tasha was right behind my man, trailing her fingertips down his back.<br>He turned around slowly and by the look of it he hadn't even seen me coming his way. I narrowed my eyes and watched to see what he'd do.  
>Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped to hook her legs around his waist. Dimitri's back was to me, but I could see his hands move to her hips. I saw red, I was probably as red as a tomato. When I was mad, my common sense few right out the window. I made my way towards them in long-legged strides.<br>Then Dimitri did something that gave him brownie points in my book. He unhooked her arms and legs, and he stepped away from her. "I'm with Rose now, you need to leave me alone." Tasha narrowed her eyes, and I glared. They still hadn't noticed me.  
>"Let's pretend we're in high school," Tasha said. "We'd have math homework, and it and her are two things that can be cheated on." Teenagers passing by tried to look as if they weren't listening in. I took about ten steps and Tasha finally noticed me, Dimitri froze and slowly turned around. "Yeah hello? I'm the girlfriend here, and you need to get your hand off of my man," I said in a surprisingly cold voice.<br>Tasha glared and flipped me off, turning her attention to Dimitri. That's it, I thought. I pulled my fist back, and launched it forward, it connecting with Tasha's nose. She hit the ground with a thud.  
>"Daaayum! That bitch just got knocked the fuck out!" one of the teenagers said. He was tall, about Adrian's height and he wore a black t-shirt that read Damn. I'm fresh. His brown hair was ear length, and his eyes were filled with life. I couldn't really tell the color of them. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd think he was cute.<br>I laughed as I shook my hand. "You know, my friend said the same thing when I knocked her out the first time."  
>"There's another time?" he asked, a little too excited.<br>"Yup," I said popping my "p." "It's on youtube."  
>Just then the cow lying on the ground gushing blood from her nose had something unintelligent to say.<br>Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his body. He was stopping me from beating the crap out of a just-getting-off-the-ground Tasha. "Don't think I'm not telling Jesse!" she yelled, trying to kick my feet out from under me. I almost tripped, but I fell back into Dimitri's soft, 6-pack ridden chest. Dimitri had an amazing body, that even in my mad state, I noticed.  
>It helped me calm down for a minute until what she had said registered in my head and I broke out in laughter.<br>"Ha! Tell him what? That you got your ass kicked once again because you were messing with my boyfriend?" The three teenagers behind us "oohed."  
>"You're just a dumb little bitch and Dimitri will get tired of you and come find a real woman like me," she said with her arms crossed in front of her with a smirk that I wanted to whip off her face with my fist.<br>"A dumb little bitch? Huh?" Dimitri started to pull me away when he felt me tense up again. Knowing that it was useless because his hold on me was like steel bars, I just jumped at her. She screeched and ran. I snorted. "And I'm the little bitch," I muttered under my breath.  
>I ran my hands up Dimitri's arm and looked up. He smiled and my knees suddenly gave out under me. He was too sexy for his own good. With his long brown beautiful hair, and light brown eyes, any girl would melt around him. I needed to find a way to make people see that Dimitri was mine, and mine alone. I turned around and straddled his hips, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was exactly what Tasha did, except now no one but me would be intimate with my Dimitri. He turned towards the apartments and smiled at me. I sucked on his neck, and he backed up into a wall. A moan escaped his mouth, and I continued to suck on his neck. Once I was finished, I admired my handiwork. I hopped down, kissed him quickly on his cheek and ran towards the stairs. He looked confused and I giggled. I wanted to see his reaction to my marking. I had a feeling I was missing something, but when I opened the door to the apartment, Adrian was on the ground and the vase was put back together.<br>"Wow! How did you put it back together?" I asked Adrian, and he giggled. "My fairy god mother fixed it for me", Adrian said, whilst laughing. He must have been in the liquor cabinet again. I sighed. "Hey Rose! Do you want to know the difference between good girls and bad girls?"  
>I tried to lift my eyebrow, and I failed miserably. "Sure why not." Adrian chuckled and seemed to think for a second. I couldn't help but laugh, Adrian was funny when he was drunk.<br>"Good girls go to a party, go home, and then go to bed. Bad girls go to a party, go to bed, and then go home." I laughed, and laughed until my stomach started to hurt. Yeah, Adrian was ridiculous when he was drunk.  
>We all heard the doorknob turn and everyone silenced in unison.<br>I turned to Adrian and laughed. "You are sooo going to get it! Liss is home."  
>Adrian got frantic and tried to pick up the vase only to have it shatter again in his hands just as Liss entered.<br>She dropped everything in her hands. "Oh my fucking God!"  
>I snickered and pointed at Adrian. "You sir, are in deep shit. She even cussed."<br>Still pointing at Adrian I looked at Liss's now-getting-red face "He did it, it was all him."  
>"Way to rat me out, Rose," Adrian said under his breath.<br>I shrugged and started to walk towards the door. I had somehow forgotten that Dimitri was there the whole time. I grabbed his arm and lead him to the door.  
>Just as Dimitri shut the door Liss started screaming. I laughed to myself. That dumbass shouldn't be playing around with Liss's things. I turned my head upwards to look at Dimitri.<br>"You love me right?"  
>He looked over at me and arched his eyebrow. "If I say yes, what's going to happen to me?"<br>I punched his arm. "Just answer the question."  
>"Yes Rose, I love you."<br>"Good." I smiled up at him. "Will you do anything for me?" I smiled my man-eater smile. I was hoping this was going to work.  
>"I don't like where this is going," he said, backing up just a little. My seductive smile turned evil as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out the double doors.<br>As we walked to the nearest store I explained what I was going to do.  
>"Rose, I'm not going to help you prank Christian."<br>I stuck out my bottom lip. "You won't be doing anything but holding a camera," I said, giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Besides, you can't tell me you won't watch it over and over again after it happens.  
>He thought about it for a moment and started laughing. When he saw me looking at him, he made a stoic face. "I will only hold the camera."<br>I started jumping up and down like a mad woman. "Oh, Dimitri, I knew you loved me "  
>"But this is the only time," he said, cutting me off.<br>I smiled and shrugged as we walked into a costume store. About fifteen minutes later we walked out with one bag and one item.  
>"Okay, I don't know about you, but this mask may just make him piss his pants," I said. "I'm not usually afraid of things like this but if it came popping out of somewhere I would scream."<br>I thought about it for a moment and giggled. This was going to be so much fun.  
>When we got back to the apartments, Dimitri called Christian to see where he was. Turns out he went to get some takeout and would be back in ten minutes. Dimitri hung up and let me know when he would be home.<br>I smiled an evil smile again as I dashed up the stairs with my goodies in hand and Dimitri hot on my heels. I think he was excited about this just as much as I was. He just wouldn't admit it.  
>We got to their apartment. He opened the door for me and we both slipped inside. I was almost jumping out of my skin. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to see his face. When we got to Christian's room Dimitri pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. I leaned up and kissed Dimitri on the cheek.<br>"I'm going to get dressed. Go get the camera and meet me back here."  
>Oh, this one is going to be fantastic it will also make great blackmail, I thought to myself as I was walking to the bathroom.<br>When I finished dressing, I headed back to his room to find Dimitri sitting on the bed. He looked up and jumped a little. "God, Rose, that thing is messed up. When you are done with this, throw it away." He said cringing a little.  
>I laughed. "What, you don't wanna cuddle with me?"<br>He looked at me with disgust. "Not with that on."  
>I snickered just as I heard the front door open and close. I jumped a little, closed the door, then threw the mask on. I ran to a corner and awaited his arrival.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okie dokie I hope you guys enjoyed :)<strong>_

_**R&R please the more reviews I get the faster I will update :)**_

_**Oh and one more thing just need a couple more pranks for the next chapter. So any ideas throw them at me :) **_


	23. AN 2

Hello all,

My name is Skylar and I'm AG's beta. Sadly, her computer recently crashed, so she's unable to post anything right now. She asked me to let you all know about the situation and tell you that she'll have the next chapter up as soon as she can :)

Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak


End file.
